Je t'aime mais rien n'est simple
by Elmo13
Summary: Dans un monde qui n'a rien de celui que l'on connait, retrouver Max et Liz pour qui rien n'est jamais simple. Attention: histoire complète qui ne suit pas la série !


Je t'aime mais rien n'est simple 

C'était au milieu de l'année scolaire, qui pour elle n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autre, que Liz avait rencontré Michael Winters. Beau, grand et charmant était ce garçon qui faisait craquer toutes les filles mais, parmi toutes celles du lycée, il l'avait choisi, elle, Liz Parker. Elle était si heureuse, enfin un garçon lui rendait son affection et pas n'importe quel garçon mais la vedette de toute l'école. Sa compagnie la rendit elle aussi très populaire, de simple étudiante, elle était devenue la capitaine des pom-pom girls, la reine du bal etc... Elle avait passé des semaines de rêves avec Michael et ses parents l'adoraient. Quel est le problème ? Le problème a un nom : Tess Harding la seule et unique fille qui n'a pas fait semblant de l'apprécier quand Michael c'est intéressé à elle et pour cause, elle lui avait piqué sa place dans le rang social du lycée Ulysse P. Olsen. Grande, blonde, bouclée et toujours parfaite dans sa coiffure et sa tenue, voilà le portrait de Tess Harding. Une ombre au tableau : sa personnalité. Bien qu'elle ait sortit avec plusieurs garçons, Liz ne croyait pas qu'elle n'en eût aimé un seul. Bref une enquiquineuse exemplaire mais aussi la plus redoutable manipulatrice que le monde ait jamais connue. Qu'est-ce que ses problèmes de cœurs avaient à voir avec Tess ? Tout, enfin, elle se l'imaginait puisque, il y a trente minutes, lorsque qu'elle s'était rendue chez Michael pour lui faire une surprise, elle l'avait trouvé en train d'embrasser Tess. Il ne l'avait pas vue mais elle n'avait rien manqué du long baiser qu'il lui avait donné.

...

- Pourquoi il a fait ça Maria ? Pourquoi ?

Liz Parker était en larmes sur le lit de Maria Deluca qui, de son côté, elle tentait de consoler sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas surprise, elle n'avait jamais apprécié Michael, considérant que celui-ci lui avait volé sa Liz trop brusquement et elle avait toujours plus ou moins su que cette histoire n'aurait pas une fin heureuse. Néanmoins, gardant pour elle ses « Je te l'avais dit », elle tentait d'amoindrir les larmes.

Liz et elle étaient amies depuis le jardin d'enfant et ça lui faisait énormément de peine de la voir comme ça. Elles étaient très proche bien qu'on pût croire le contraire en les regardant. Liz était très belle, avec son teint basané, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux dorés, ses pommettes hautes et ses traits fins, elle avait tout de la princesse espagnole. De plus, elle était très bonne à l'école, polie, gentille, toujours responsable et rangée. Maria abordait un style plus classique, cheveux blonds coupés au carré à la hauteur des épaules, toujours à la dernière minute, brouillon et rendant ses devoirs 3 jours après l'échéance. Malgré tout, elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde et avaient toujours été très fières de cette amitié peu ordinaire avant que Liz rencontre Michael et, l'an dernier, elles s'étaient faites une nouvelle amie. Isabel Evans était nouvelle et Liz et Maria l'avaient prise sous leur aile. Isabel et son frère Max étaient jumeaux. Isabel avait trouvé difficile de déménager à la fin du trimestre l'an dernier mais elle et son frère s'étaient tout de suite bien intégrés. Liz et Isabel étaient voisines et les trois filles étaient aussi proches que des sœurs mais Maria voyait bien que Michael les avaient séparées. Liz n'était plus aussi disponible. Bien sûr elles se voyaient tout de même à l'école et parfois le vendredi soir mais c'était l'été et il commençait à naître entre Liz et Isabel une sorte de complicité que Maria enviait. Elle habitait à vingt minutes de chez Liz et parfois ce long trajet bloquait leurs projets alors qu'elle et Isabel se croisaient chaque jour. Maria était donc très flattée que Liz soit venue la voir en premier. Elle revint soudain à la réalité.

- Oubli-le, tu t'en remettras.

- Mais c'est justement ça, Maria, je ne veux pas l'oublier, je veux mon Michael.

Car c'était ça le problème, Liz n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier Michael mais bien de le reconquérir. Maria trouvait cette idée stupide mais n'en dit rien pour ne pas blesser son amie. Elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée d'Isabel, qui, ayant vécu plusieurs ruptures, saurait probablement mieux si prendre.

- Écoute, arrête de pleurer et nous trouverons...

Elle fut interrompue dans son élan par l'arrivée d'une grande fille blonde aux yeux bleu.

...

Isabel avait fait le plus vite possible mais aux nombre de _Kleenex_ déjà éparpillés par terre, elle sut qu'elle ne l'avait pas été assez. Elle prit Liz dans ses bras et tenta, tout comme Maria, de la calmer. Un long moment plus tard Liz cessa de pleurer.

- Écoute Liz, tu vas rentrer chez toi, prendre tes affaires et Maria et toi viendrez dormir chez moi ce soir pour régler le problème. De toute façon, mes parents sont absents et Max nous supportera.

Maria me jeta un regard reconnaissant pour mon invitation et il fut convenu qu'elle et Liz viendraient aussi souper à la maison.

- Merci, les filles, vous êtes vraiment chouettes ! Les remercia Liz.

...

Liz habitait à côté de chez Isabel, elle y alla donc à pied. Lorsqu'elle pénétra chez son amie, la table était dressée et Max commandait la pizza. Il y avait bien trois semaines qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé et elle se demandait comment il allait. Elle c'était promise de ne pas pleurer et de s'amuser jusqu'au moment où elle serait sous sa couverture. Max raccrocha. Il était grand et avec ses cheveux bruns et ses beaux yeux noisette, il était plutôt mignon et ressemblait assez à... c'était bizarre, Max c'était Max, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le regarder comme ça. C'était comme un frère pour elle.

- Isabel est encore au dépanneur, elle travaille jusqu'à seize heures, nouvelle de dernière minute.

Elle regarda sa montre, quinze heure 45.

- Si tu avais quelque chose de prévu, ne te gène pas, tu n'as qu'à le faire, j'attendrai ici.

- Bien sûr que non, je veux dire, tu ne m'ennuis pas du tout, vas-y entre.

Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Ils jouèrent aux cartes et Max était si malchanceux qu'elle devina qu'il la laissait gagner.

- Tu me laisse gagner.

- Non, pense-tu vraiment que j'oserais me moquer de toi et que je te laisserais gagner seulement pour te mettre en colère, moi, un si gentil garçon ?

Après avoir repris le dessus sur son fou-rire, elle lui donna tant de coup de coussin qu'il dût répliquer et le conflit dégénéra en troisième guerre mondiale. Elle riait tellement qu'elle en eût mal aux côtes. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez Max, il avait tout de suite sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et c'était débrouillé pour alléger l'atmosphère.

C'était ainsi qu'Isabel les avait trouvés, riant aux éclats avec une pile de coussins sur le sol. Elle leur jeta un regard interrogateur bien qu'elle saisisse parfaitement la situation. Elle les connaissait assez pour ça.

- Ce n'est rien, elle s'est fâchée contre moi, quelqu'un de toujours si gentil et sérieux, parce qu'elle croyait que je la laissais gagner.

Cette remarque lui mérita un grand coup derrière la nuque et leur nouveau fou-rire fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Maria et du livreur.

Le souper fut des plus agréable, tout le monde était à l'aise et Liz en oublia presque sa tristesse. La pizza était délicieuse bien qu'entre nous, pour Liz, une pizza c'était toujours délicieux. Il était très tôt et ils décidèrent de jouer au Monopoly. Elle adorait ce jeu et Max et elle éclipsèrent vite les deux autres participantes avant de s'engager dans une lutte féroce. Max rendit l'âme sur Promenade.

- Félicitation ! Il me manque trois cents dollars, tu as gagné.

- Bien joué !

Ensuite, ils firent une partie de Scrabble. Maria remporta de 6 points sur Liz, de 14 points sur Isabel et de 16 points sur Max. Clue fut plus corsé, Isabel gagna les deux premières, Liz et Maria les suivantes et Max les trois dernières. Il était 22 heures quand ils décidèrent de louer un film. Ayant un faible pour les films d'horreur bien que les supportant très mal, Isabel, Maria et Liz avaient loué «Treize Fantômes», une nouveauté du mois. De retour chez Isabel, ils c'étaient tous installés dans la chambre d'Isabel et avaient commencé le film. Brrr...! Isabel se cachait les yeux derrière Max qui, pour la première et dernière fois et avec la permission de Liz avait été admis à une soirée entre filles.

- Si ça continue, j'aurais bientôt les trois plus belles filles du lycée derrière mon dos.

Max plaisantait mais il était vrai que Maria et Liz s'étaient rapprochées d'eux au cours des dernières minutes. Isabel, qui l'avait remarqué, rit sous cape mais fut bientôt replongée dans le film. Inévitablement, aux dernières minutes du film, terrorisées, elles avaient toutes fermé les yeux mais elles étaient curieuses de nature et elles voulaient connaître la fin.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Max ???

- Rien.

- On peut regarder ?

- Oui.

Max mentait, il s'agissait de la scène la plus effrayante et importante du film : celle où le treizième fantôme apparaissait. Après avoir repris leurs esprits, elles firent payer son mensonge à Max en le chatouillant. Max riait si fort qu'elles se mirent bientôt à rire aussi.

Il était tard et après avoir s'être suffisamment vengées, elles avaient mis Max à la porte. Lentement, Liz se glissa dans son sac de couchage et, bien emmitouflée, elle commença à sangloter. Maria dit qu'elle méritait de se laisser aller. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à chercher une solution à son problème. Liz ne voulait pas faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu comme elle ne pouvait imaginer rompre. Elle croyait vraiment l'aimer.

- J'ai une idée, Liz, tu va le rendre jaloux, le pousser à ne plus te considérer comme acquise et, comme ça, il reviendra, il sera trop fier pour accepter que tu le laisse.

- Tu es géniale mais il faudrait un autre garçon et je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à l'un d'entre eux.

- Je connais le garçon parfait pour cette mission.

- Qui ?

- Max !

- Max ? Non !

- Pourquoi ? On lui expliquera et, de toute façon, vous êtes amis ce qui rendra vos sorties plus agréables. Tu préfères prendre un parfait inconnu ?

- Tu as gagné.

Bien que cela lui apparut comme la meilleure solution, elle sût que cela changerait tout. De plus, l'idée n'enchantait pas Maria puisqu'elle souhaitait sortir avec Max mais elle n'en dit rien.

...

Tout fonctionnerait à merveille, Liz téléphonerait à Michael pour lui dire qu'elle annulait leur soirée de vendredi puisqu'elle devrait travailler. Le soir en question, Liz et Max se rendraient au cinéma où, Isabel en étais sûre, Michael irait. Max était d'accord pour jouer la comédie et il ne restait qu'à téléphoner. Oui, ce serait parfait, quand Michael les verrait, il deviendrait soupçonneux et il serait facile de lui faire croire ce qu'elles voulaient.

...

C'était le grand soir, Max et elle étaient prêt mais ils redoutaient silencieusement de jouer leur rôle. Max arrêta la voiture et ils se rendirent devant le guichet du cinéma. En regardant dans la vitre, Liz aperçût Michael. Il l'avait vu et n'était pas enchanté qu'elle lui ait mentit. L'ignorant royalement bien que son cœur battait 10 fois trop vite depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçût, Max et Liz entrèrent dans le cinéma. Michael s'était assis 6 rangées derrière eux, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais elle sentait son regard insistant sur sa nuque. Max mis son bras autour de ses épaules et elle se calla contre lui dans l'espoir que Michael les regardait toujours. Elle avait tellement envie de lui faire mal, comme il le lui avait fait. Liz n'eût pas le loisir d'apprécier le film se demandant sans cesse si leur plan marcherait, elle ne se souvenait même plus lequel c'était. Dès qu'ils allumèrent les lumières, elle prit la main de Max dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Comme deux amoureux, ils marchèrent vers la voiture et, une fois à l'intérieur, Liz appela Isabel pour l'informer que Michael les suivait toujours.

- Maintenant, tu vas devoir mettre le paquet, vous aller devoir vous embrasser.

- Non mais, tu es folle !

- Non, écoute, Michael est du genre possessif mais indépendant. Il ne mordra pas s'il n'a pas une vraie raison de s'inquiété. C'est normal que tu sortes avec un ami, ce qui est moins normal, c'est qu'il te raccompagne ensuite chez toi et qu'il t'embrasse. Tu veux ravoir Michael oui ou non ?

- Tu as raison mais...Max ?

Max lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Isabel avait raison, c'est sûr, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à embrasser ce garçon qui était comme un frère pour elle, c'était son meilleur ami. Cela leur paraîtrait trop bizarre à tous les deux.

- Écoute, seulement un baiser sur le coin de la bouche. De loin, Michael n'y verra que du feu.

- D'accord...

- Passe-moi Max.

Elle n'aimait pas ça, tout son être lui soufflait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Pendant qu'Isabel expliquait son plan à son frère, Liz se demanda tout à coup pourquoi Max n'avait pas de copine, il était gentil, mignon et honnête mais elle remarqua que cela faisait bien son affaire. Elle doutait que sa copine ait apprécié le savoir en train de l'embrasser. Il devrait sortir avec Maria, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Max raccrocha et elle vue à son expression qu'il était très surpris de la demande de sa sœur.

- Tu es sûr que sa ne t'ennui pas ?

- Non, de toute façon, on sait qu'on est que des amis.

Mais sa voix était plus basse, plus rauque aussi, on aurait dit qu'il résistait à la sensation de partir en courant. Max roula en silence jusque chez Liz et elle remarqua vite le malaise maintenant installé entre eux. En regardant dans le rétroviseur, elle s'assura que Michael les suivaient toujours. Affirmatif, sa voiture était un peu en retrait sur l'autre voie. Heureusement que sa mère était absente, elle n'approuverait pas ces petites manigances. Arrivée devant le seuil, ils parlèrent un moment pour que Michael puisse bien les voir. Elle avait peur de rire nerveusement mais Max, sérieux, lui enleva le goût de rire.

C'était le moment et il lui sembla soudain avoir tout oublié des baisers. Que devait-elle faire ? Michael les épiait et cette pensée dominait son esprit. Lentement, Max prit sa tête entre ses mains et il lui fût tout-à-coup très difficile de penser à Michael. Il se pencha vers elle et lui donna un baiser presque amical sur le coin de la bouche. Pris d'un désir soudain, Liz referma ses bras derrière la nuque de Max et fit courir sa langue sur les lèvres de ce dernier, les incitant à s'écarter. Elles étaient douces, chaudes et sa langue trouva bien vite celle de son compagnon. Max entoura sa taille et la plaqua contre lui. Un long frisson les parcouru. Comme elle se sentait bien dans ses bras ! L'impression d'embrasser son frère ne vint jamais, au contraire, il embrassait si bien qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait pu vivre sans baisers de Max. Il était si doux, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, elle était le centre de son univers. Max était très secoué, elle sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse sous sa chemise et soudain, un bruit de voiture s'éleva des ténèbres, Max, surpris, se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux. Une lueur dans ses yeux indiqua à Liz que Max souhaitait faire ça depuis longtemps, il l'aimait. L'intensité de cet amour coupa le souffle de Liz. Troublée, elle saisie la poignée dans un geste brusque, rentra et referma la porte. Max esquissa un geste pour la rouvrir mais n'en fit rien, il s'excusa et partit.

Liz savait tout maintenant, Max était amoureux d'elle, il avait toujours été amoureux d'elle. Liz était très surprise, elle avait toujours crut que Max la considérait comme sa sœur, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il ressentait de tels sentiments à son égard. Max rêvait d'être plus qu'un ami pour moi ? Comment ai-je pu fermer les yeux sur une chose pareille ? Elle se reprochait son manque d'observation quand le téléphone sonna.

- Allô !

- Salut Lizzie, comment ça va ?

- Michael ! Quelle surprise, très bien et toi ?

- Je me demandais si tu voulais que je passe comme nous l'avions prévue.

- Bien... O.K.

Liz n'avait aucune envie de le voir mais, comprenant que le plan avait marché, elle ne s'y opposa pas. Bien sûr que le plan a marché pensa-t-elle avec un soupçon de sarcasme, Max et toi avez été suffisamment convaincants.

...

Ils s'étaient embrassé, un vrai baiser. Max devait parler à Liz, il devait lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis son arrivée mais qu'il était trop timide et ensuite jaloux pour le lui dire. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre, se demandant où il allait trouver le courage de tout lui avouer.

Quand il était arrivé chez lui après son premier jour de classe et qu'il y avait trouvé Liz parlant avec sa sœur, il avait tout de suite su qu'il était amoureux d'elle et plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus ses craintes se confirmaient. La vue de Liz le plongeait toujours dans une sorte de rêve éveillé et un jour, il s'était convaincu de le lui dire, le même jour où elle était arrivée à la maison tout excitée en criant à Isabel que Michael et elle sortaient ensemble. Ce jour là, quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais combler avant ce soir, c'était formé : le désir qu'il avait de l'aimer et de l'être en retour, ce soir il avait entrevu de l'espoir.

Il en était venu à détester Michael et tout ce qui le concernait sauf Liz. Il avait laissé tomber le football pour ne jamais se retrouver en sa présence. Il était fou de jalousie et quand Liz venait chez lui, c'était encore plus dur mais le cœur a ses raisons et, semaines après semaines, il était de plus en plus amoureux d'elle, vénérant chacun des regards qu'elle lui jetait, chacune des paroles qu'elle lui adressait. L'autre jour, quand elle était venue chez lui et qu'Isabel lui avait dit de ne pas parler de Michael parce que leur relation allait très mal, il ne pouvait croire en sa chance, Liz allait enfin être libre.

Il avait été très déçu quand Isabel lui demanda de faire semblant d'être le petit ami de Liz pour que Michael lui revienne, cela signifiait qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Il en voulait à Izzy, sa sœur qui avait toujours su lire en lui et qu'il lui demandait maintenant de feindre d'être à la place qu'il convoitait le plus au monde, celle près de Liz. Il avait accepté parce qu'il se disait qu'un instant de bonheur était mieux que pas de bonheur du tout.

Max ne savait trop s'il avait bien fait, Liz avait l'air d'apprécier le baiser et c'est elle qui l'avait souhaité mais, d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas le repousser puisque Michael les regardait. En fait, dès l'instant où il l'avait enlacée, il avait cru rêver puisqu'il lui arrivait souvent de rêver que Liz l'embrassait, ce n'était qu'au moment où la voiture de Michael c'était éloignée qu'il avait compris ce qu'ils venaient de faire mais il était trop tard et jamais il ne pourrait feindre n'avoir rien ressenti.

- C'est décidé, je dois lui dire !

- Dire quoi à qui ?

Idiot, il avait parler tout haut et Isabel, qui voulait de ses nouvelles, l'avait entendue

- Euh......rien.

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé ?

Il ne savait trop quoi lui dire mais quelque chose lui disait que la vérité n'était pas la bonne option.

- Euh......il n'y a pas grand chose à dire.

- Tu mens.

- Oui, on s'est embrassés et Michael a filé, après, je suis partie.

- Et Liz ?

- Demande-le-lui toi-même.

Il avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne le voulait et il s'en voulait mais elle l'énervait avec ses questions.

- Écoute Max, il faut qu'on parle. Tu es amoureux de Liz, j'en suis sûr maintenant à la façon dont tu réagis mais écoute, je crois qu'elle est encore amoureuse de Michael. Si tu crois que tu as une chance, je te dis de tout lui avouer mais sinon, ne gâche pas votre amitié. Si tu veux, Maria m'a laissée entendre qu'elle voudrait bien tenter le coup et elle ressemble intérieurement tant à Liz que...

- Non.

- C'est sérieux alors ?

- J'en suis fou Isabel, quand elle est là, je suis si heureux, j'aimerai tant qu'elle m'aime aussi.

- Pauvre Max.

- Je vais tenter le coup, j'y vais.

- Max...

Mais il était déjà parti. Max était très nerveux et il avait bien failli renoncer mais il avait marché jusque chez sa voisine. Juste avant de cogner, il risqua un regard par la fenêtre. Rien au monde n'est assez fort pour décrire l'intensité de la jalousie qui le submergea. Sur le sofa, un couple s'embrassait passionnément, un couple formé de Liz, sa Liz, et de Michael. Son cœur tomba en morceaux, il croyait maintenant que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti ne l'était qu'à sens unique. Ce que j'ai pu être stupide, se dit-il, Liz Parker ne pourra jamais s'intéresser à moi. Jamais quelque chose ne l'avait autant blessé. Il devait l'oublier, ne plus la voir, lui parler, il devait la rayer de sa vie en défaut qu'elle en fasse partie bien qu'il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point. En arrivant chez lui, il lança à Isabel :

- Isabel, dis à Maria que je suis libre vendredi.

...

Liz embrassait Michael mais elle se rappela soudain à l'ordre.

- Non, nous devons parler. Michael, je t'ai vu embrasser Tess et je crois que tu me dois une explication.

- Pardonne-moi, elle n'est rien pour moi, je t'aime.

Il l'étreignit. Étrange, il ne lui avait pas parlé de Max. Max...Penser à lui faisait tout drôle. Elle se demanda s'ils pourraient redevenir amis. Oui, probablement se dit-elle mais était-ce bien ce qu'elle voulait, peut être qu'elle préfèrerait sortir avec Max mais l'idée fut chassée par d'autre pensés. Michael partit, il était tard et Liz resta seule à réfléchir.

Le lendemain matin, Liz se décida à affronter Max. Elle alla directement chez lui et le trouva devant la télé. Il vint vers la porte et la regarda calmement mais elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir, les mêmes yeux qui l'avaient jadis admirées, ses grands yeux noisettes pleins de promesses...Elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne jamais remarqué qu'il était si beau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton était glacial et elle fut quelque peu décontenancée, elle qui croyait qu'il allait lui avouer son amour.

- Tu veux t'assurer que j'ai compris qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ?

- Euh...

- Pas la peine, je le savais. Isabel n'est pas là et j'ai des choses à faire, bye.

Elle sus à son ton qu'elle l'avait vraiment blessé, mais comment ? Plus tard, elle dit à Michael qu'il était pardonné. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Max était si furieux qu'il n'était plus questions d'aveux.

Elle devait réfléchir et décida d'aller passer une semaine chez son père, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Elle devait prendre du recul et la maison de son père était parfaite. Ses parents avaient divorcé quand elle avait cinq ans et son père était aller habiter à l'autre bout de la ville dans une petite maison. Sa mère et lui étaient restés en bons termes et avaient décidé que Liz resterait avec sa mère dans leur ancienne demeure et qu'elle lui rendrait visite quand elle le voudrait. Son père fut très content de la voir.

Cette semaine lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour Max depuis un moment. Son esprit se mentait à lui-même. Elle avait toujours un sourire ou un mot gentil pour Max. Ça c'était fait en douceur et si elle avait été plus à l'écoute d'elle-même, elle l'aurait su. Loin de chez elle, de Max, elle se sentait si seule.

Quelle nuit, Liz avait la migraine du siècle. Elle se leva et s'habilla. Elle devait s'expliquer à Max, tout de suite, ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait parlé ni à lui, ni à Isabel. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient encore si nébuleux, elle devait lui parler.

- Allô Isabel ? Je pourrais parler à Max ?

- Non, il est sorti avec Maria.

- Maria ?

- Il sort avec elle depuis une semaine.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolée, je dois te laisser mais passe plus tard. Nous pourrons parler. Au revoir Liz.

Max sortait avec Maria. Son cœur reçu le choc. Elle avait toujours su que Max plaisait à Maria mais il n'avait jamais semblé intéressé. Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi au moment où elle allait comprendre ses véritables sentiments ? Comment pourrais-je maintenant aborder le sujet du baiser si cela entraîne le malheur de ma meilleure amie se demanda-t-elle ? Elle devait prendre l'air. Attrapant ses affaires au vol, elle sortit sous la pluie et marcha un long moment. Max et Maria, elle était très tourmentée par cette nouvelle réalité. Était-elle jalouse ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Son amour pour Michael avait-il disparu comme ça ? Une romantique comme elle trouvait cela impossible. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et ne savait quoi faire, elle décida donc de passer voir Isabel comme elle le lui avait proposée, espérant que Max ne serait pas présent.

...

Éviter Liz se révélait plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle venait justement d'arriver et il s'était immédiatement redirigé vers sa chambre. Il l'aimait toujours, telle était l'horrible vérité. Il sortait avec sa meilleure amie et pourtant, il l'aimait toujours. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'aimer, c'était honteux. Il se sentait affreusement mal, Maria était vraiment bien et Max aurait pu dire qu'il l'aimait bien mais elle n'était pas...Liz, elle ne serait jamais Liz.

...

Liz était bizarre, très nerveuse et anxieuse. Elle était tourmentée par quelque chose mais refusait d'en parler. Que s'est-il passé ce soir là pour compliquer tant les choses entre Liz et Max se demanda Isabel ? Max avait-il avoué ses sentiments et Liz l'avait-elle repoussé ?

- Liz, que s'est-il passé entre toi et Max ?

- Écoute...

- Non, j'en ai marre, tu veux que je règle un problème dont tu ne m'as pas mise au courant. Max et toi refusez de me parler. Vous aller vous expliquer, **_tout de suite !_**

Ils l'enrageaient, ils refusaient de parler. Max avait fuit chaque fois qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de Liz. Elle saisie le bras de Liz et l'entraîna au deuxième étage. Elle cogna à la chambre de Max, il entrouvrit la porte et, voyant Liz, voulu la refermer mais Isabel était déjà rentrée. Elle les mit face à face, les défiant de s'expliquer.

- Isabel, s.v.p...

Ils la suppliaient en chœur mais ils allaient déballer toute l'histoire.

- J'attends, que s'est-il passé ce soir là ?

Max consentit enfin à m'expliquer.

- On s'est embrassés...

- Oui mais c'était prévu.

Liz continua.

- Non, pas de cette façon là.

- Quelle façon ?

Il y eût un silence gêné. Aucun des deux ne semblaient savoir comment expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Liz se jeta à l'eau.

- Je l'ai embrassé comme je l'embrasserais s'il était mon petit ami.

Cette déclaration provoqua un silence.

- Est-ce que Michael vous a vu ?

- Oui et il est venu chez moi après mais je ne lui ai pas pardonné tout de suite.

- Vous aviez pourtant l'air de vous entendre parfaitement.

Max était très sarcastique et Liz comprit.

- Tu es revenu chez moi après !

Tout devenait clair dans l'esprit de Liz, Max n'avait surpris que leur rapide baiser avant qu'elle ne le repousse, il croyait donc qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti, qu'elle lui avait monté un bateau.

- Parfaitement et Michael et toi aviez l'air très heureux.

- Jusqu'au moment où je l'ai repoussé et que je lui ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un traître, 5 secondes plus tard.

- Cinq secondes de trop, ce n'est pas ma faute.

- Idiot.

- Menteuse !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends d'espionner aux fenêtres ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de m'embrasser ?

- Oh...oubli ça.

- Parfait !

Ils parlaient si forts que les voisins devaient les entendre. Ils étaient furieux et Isabel ramena le calme.

- C'est fini ? Je vais vous laisser et je veux que quand vous aller sortir de là, vous soyez de nouveau amis. Et baissez le son.

Isabel sortit, contente d'avoir crevé l'abcès.

- Elle a raison Liz, désolé.

- Non c'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser.

- C'est vrai !

- Tu regrettes ?

Le cœur de Max lui criait que non, que ça avait été le meilleur moment de sa vie mais il s'entendit répondre :

- Oui, et toi ?

- Probablement.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Max se demanda si Liz était toujours amoureuse de Michael.

- Dernière chose Liz, est-ce que tu as vraiment eu envie de m'embrasser ?

- Sans importance !

Max savait que cette réponse équivalait à un « Oui », il avait déjà évité assez de questions ainsi parce que la réponse était positive pour en être sur.

- Alors, tu sors avec Maria ?

- Oui, et avec Michael ça va ?

- Je suppose.

Une autre réponse floue, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, se demanda Max ?

Il avança sa main.

- Amis ?

- Amis !

Mais Liz avait répondu avec un enthousiasme feint, le cœur n'y était pas. Malgré tout, elle sera la main tendue.

- Tu sais, je crois que je serais dû pour un autre « Monopoly »

- D'accord mais tu cour à ta perte, je vais encore acheter Promenade et...

...

Tout était redevenu normal, Liz sortait avec Michael, Maria avec Max et les trois amies étaient plus unies que jamais. Max, Liz avaient décidé de ne pas parler du baiser à Maria. Après tout, ce n'était rien. Max et Liz étaient redevenus de simples amis, tout était pour le mieux. Vraiment ? Non, Max fuyait dès que Michael et Liz s'embrassaient et que Liz faisait de même avec Maria.

Pour Max, voir Liz en train d'embrasser Michael était de la torture il l'aimait tellement et même avec toute la volonté du monde, il n'avait pu l'oublier. Il rêvait encore de leur baiser, de la douceur de sa peau, il se sentait honteux de rêver de Liz ainsi mais c'était elle qu'il désirait, pas Maria.

De son côté, Liz tentait d'agir comme avant et y réussissait plutôt bien. Ça faisait presque trois semaine qu'elle et Max avaient eu leur discussion et elle sortait avec Michael pratiquement chaque soir. Justement, il venait la chercher dans quelques minutes. Impatiente, elle se préparait. J'ai enfin réussi à oublier Max et j'aime Michael à nouveau se dit-elle, tout est parfait. Vraiment lui souffla sa conscience, alors pourquoi rêves-tu que Max te prend dans ses bras et qu'il t'embrasse chaque fois que tu es seule ? Pourquoi ressens-tu encore la caresse de sa main dans ton dos ? Pourquoi fuis-tu chaque fois que Maria parle de sa relation parfaite avec son parfait petit Max ? Tu es jalouse. Elle tenta d'ignorer cette petite voix, Michael arriva et elle l'embrassa. Embrasser Michael lui faisait habituellement oublier tous ses soucis et elle fut surprise de ne rien ressentir. Tu n'es pas surprise, lui souffla la petite voix, les baisers de Michael n'ont plus cet effet depuis que tu as embrassé Max. C'était vrai.

...

Tout aurait continué ainsi, Max et Liz l'auraient supporté si Maria n'avait pas eus une de ses « brillantes » idées. Les trois filles étaient attablées devant leur pizza chez « Hal » et elles parlaient du divorce des parents de Maria. Ces derniers, au lieu de se montrer raisonnables, avaient engagé un énorme procès qui durerait probablement le reste de l'été. Ils se battaient pour la maison et la garde de Maria mais ne voyaient pas que cette lutte lui détruisait le moral. Maria traversait une période difficile, elle faisait la navette toutes les semaines et ne souhaitait pas rester chez elle plus que pour dormir. Elle avait besoin plus que jamais de ses amies c'est pourquoi elle lança :

- Et si on sortait à six ?

- Quoi ?

- On devrait sortir en couple, tous les six mais préparez-vous les filles, Max est si merveilleux qu'il surpassera vos petits copains.

- Quand ?

- Vendredi soir.

- Désolé mais Josh n'est pas en ville ce jour là.

Josh était le nouveau petit ami d'Isabel.

- Et toi Liz ?

- On est libres mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Fais-moi plaisir.

- D'accord.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais Liz n'avais aucune bonne excuse pour s'éviter ce calvaire.

...

Mais pourquoi Maria ne m'en a pas parlé avant, se demanda Max, pourquoi, j'aurais pu tomber malade ! Il devait aller au restaurant dans quelques minutes et il venait d'apprendre que Michael et Liz seraient présents. Toute une soirée près de Liz et Michael qui s'embrassent, c'est bien ma chance, se dit-il ! Il sortit par la fenêtre et s'allongea par terre. La maison que ses parents avaient acheté l'année d'avant avait quelques particularités. Elle était très grande et la fenêtre de Max donnait sur une petite cour arrière entourée par une haute clôture et par de grands arbres si bien que la vue sur cette cour n'était possible que de sa chambre. Une échelle cimentée dans la brique permettait de sortir sans se tuer. Il venait souvent ici pour regarder les étoiles et réfléchir. Max se releva et pénétra dans la cour avant que ses parents avaient emménagé. Il avait découvert récemment qu'une partie de la clôture pouvait coulisser pour passer directement à la route et gardait ce secret jalousement. Il monta dans la voiture et passa chercher Maria.

- Où va-t-on ?

- D'abord au restaurant, ensuite au cinéma.

- Très bien.

...

Lorsque Liz et Michael arrivèrent, Max et Maria étaient déjà attablés et les attendaient pour commander. Liz prit la main de Michael et s'installa devant son amie, évitant le regard de Max. Michael, qui n'avait toujours pas pardonné le baiser à Max s'était juré de le lui faire regretter. Michael était très observateur et savait identifier les sentiments d'un garçon. Ce gars là était fou amoureux de sa Liz et il voyait très bien comment le rendre malade. Il entoura les épaule de Liz et l'embrassa sur la joue. Max tressailli et baissa les yeux. Oui, décidément, Michael allait s'amuser ce soir.

...

Liz était au supplice. Ça faisait seulement trente minutes qu'ils étaient là mais la soirée avait déjà commencé à mal tourner. C'était déjà difficile pour elle de voir Maria blottie dans les bras de Max mais Michael qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires pleins de sous-entendus lui avait définitivement gâché sa soirée. Il n'avait manifestement pas encore digéré cette histoire. Maria, elle, était aux anges. N'ayant pas remarqué le malaise général, elle s'amusait comme une folle. Max et Michael se défiaient des yeux. Les deux garçons n'étaient jamais d'accord et avaient silencieusement engagé entre eux une lutte pour l'attention de Liz. Quand Liz penchait du côté de Max, Michael l'embrassait pour voir Max se refermer dans sa jalousie. Il y en a au moins deux qui s'amusent, Maria et Michael, pensa-t-elle. Elle trouvait le comportement de Max très étrange, il lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus, qu'il regrettait, mais le comportement qu'il adoptait révélait le contraire. Je me demande s'il ne m'a pas menti, s'interrogea Liz, peut-être que...

- Quel est ton avis Liz ?

- Quoi ?

- Quel film on va voir ? Un film comique ou d'horreur ?

- Comique !

- Ah ? Et vous les gars ?

- Bof...

- On va choisir là-bas, venez.

Liz espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils choisiraient la comédie, ça allégerait un peu l'atmosphère. Elle fut chanceuse, Max et Michael furent d'accord pour aller voir Scooby Doo bien que Liz crût que c'était seulement pour ne pas la contrarier, ils adoraient les films d'horreur. Le film était amusant et tout le monde allait mieux quand il se termina.

- Moi j'ai préféré quand ils se retrouvent dans le corps de l'autre et que Freddy fait l'idiot.

- Moi aussi.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Max doit me raccompagner tout de suite.

- Bye !

Liz et Michael se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Je te raccompagne ?

- Oui.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, il était 23 heure 30 et Liz décida de passer par la porte arrière pour ne pas réveiller sa mère. Jetant un coup d'œil à côté elle vit Max arriver.

- Salut Max !

- Oh, c'est toi, quoi de neuf ?

- Depuis dix minutes ? Rien.

- T'as aimé le film ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- J'adorais Scooby Doo quand j'étais jeune et le film m'a rappelé de vieux souvenirs.

- Tu aimais Scooby Doo ? Moi aussi.

- Vraiment ? Quel épisode as-tu préféré ?

Ils restèrent là à parler pendant vingt bonnes minutes quand Liz dit qu'il était temps de rentrer.

- Comment tu vas faire pour ne pas réveiller Isabel ? Elle a le sommeil si léger.

- Viens, je vais te montrer.

Max fit coulisser la clôture et montra à Liz sa petite cour. Jamais il n'en avait parlé à quelqu'un. Liz était la seule à savoir et il trouva étrange de la voir dans son sanctuaire. Il avait été très surpris de voir Liz rentrer aussi, il c'était imaginé qu'elle et Michael allaient aller ailleurs. Elle est si belle ce soir pensa-t-il, le blanc lui va si bien.

- Et tu as une échelle pour rentrer, c'est vraiment pratique, est-ce qu'Isabel l'utilise parfois ?

- En fait elle ne sait pas qu'elle existe, je ne l'avais dit à personne encore. Je l'ai découvert par hasard en cherchant le moyen de récupérer quelque chose qui était tombé par ma fenêtre.

- Max, je suis désolée pour tous les commentaires que Michael a passés au restaurant.

- C'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Pourtant, Max en voulait à Liz, avant, quand il imaginait qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, c'était déjà difficile mais maintenant qu'il en avait fait l'expérience, ça le rendait fou. Il mourrait d'envie de recommencer.

- Hé Max, j'ai vu qu'Homme en Noir 2 est sorti en vidéo, puisque j'avais vu le premier avec Isabel et toi, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le louer ensemble, tu en parleras à Isabel ?

- Bonne idée, je me souviens du premier, c'était vraiment drôle.

- Oui et tu avais fait brûler le pop-corn et on avait dû ouvrir toutes les portes pour aérer la pièce.

- Et après j'étais retourner au dépanneur pour en acheter d'autre...

- Mais Isabel avait mélangé le sucre et le sel et finalement, on avait mangé des chips.

- Beaucoup plus sûr !

Max n'avait pas oublié cette soirée, il c'était tellement amusé, c'était la deuxième semaine de son arrivée et leur lot de malchance l'avait rendu tout à fait inoubliable.

- Vous pourriez venir vers 19 heure, on irait louer le film, acheté les trois sacs de pop-corn et on retournait à la maison.

- Ta mère ne sera pas là ?

- Non, depuis qu'elle est rédactrice en chef elle doit passer le week-end à Falls.

- Parfait, on sera là si Isabel est libre.

- À demain.

Max monta dans sa chambre et regarda Liz rentrer chez elle. Des amis, il commençait à haïr cette situation.

...

Liz attendait le coup de fil d'Isabel qui confirmerait la soirée. La demi-heure passée avec Max avait effacé le malaise qui l'habitait depuis le restaurant. Ils devaient recommencer à faire des activités ensembles avec Isabel. Ça sellerait leur amitié et rappellerait à Liz comment elle se comportait avec lui avant. Le téléphone sonna. 

- Salut Liz, c'est Isabel, super plan pour ce soir, on sera à l'heure, excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille travailler.

- Salut.

Super, ils allaient venir. Liz retourna à son émission préférée.

...

Max sortait de table, le souper terminé, il avait une heure avant d'aller chez Liz. Liz...ces sentiments pour elle étaient toujours là mais il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Peut-être avait-elle déjà oublié ce qu'ils avaient fait, après tout, ça faisait plusieurs semaines. Lui garderait à tout jamais dans son cœur cet instant de parfait bonheur. Il commença à regarder la télévision quand il fût interrompu par le téléphone.

- Allô ?

- Salut Max, ma remplaçante n'est pas arrivée et je dois rester ici encore un petit moment, allez louer la cassette, je te retrouverai chez Liz.

- D'accord Izzy, à tantôt.

Pauvre Izzy, encore coincée au dépanneur, le propriétaire devrait faire travailler deux personne à la fois pour éviter ce genre de situation. Bon, il devait y aller. Il attrapa ses affaires et sortit. Liz l'attendait sur la pelouse.

- Isabel m'a prévenue, allons-y.

- Tu conduis.

Ils furent chanceux, il ne restait qu'une copie du film. Afin d'éviter les problèmes, Liz acheta du pop-corn déjà éclaté et des sodas. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec les provisions.

- C'est étrange, Isabel n'est toujours pas là.

- Je vais appeler.

Max n'en eût pas besoin, aussitôt le téléphone sonna, porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Désolé Liz, Amy est malade et personne ne peut me remplacer pour le moment. Écoute le film avec Max, on en louera un autre dans quelque temps, un soir où je ne travaillerai pas. Excuse-moi auprès de Max, bye.

- Salut.

Liz raccrocha.

- À quelle heure elle vient ?

- Elle ne viendra pas, elle s'excuse mais elle est coincée, elle nous demande d'écouter le film, on se reprendra une autre fois.

- O. K., de toute façon, j'ai très hâte de le voir et nous l'avons payé.

- Je vais chercher le pop-corn.

Ils commencèrent le film. Il était vraiment drôle, Max et Liz riaient et se lançaient du pop-corn.

- Tu te souviens de ce gars là dans le premier, Kay l'avait arrêté parce qu'il fuyait ?

- Oui et Jay avait aidé sa femme à accoucher.

- Gloire à Jay...

Liz fit un grand sourire à Max et il lui prit la main pour mimer quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas dû la toucher, pas comme ça, pas lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Sans comprendre ce qui le prenait, sans pouvoir se contrôler, il l'embrassa. Surprise, Liz s'écarta et se leva mais Max vint à sa suite, lui saisi le bras et la serra contre lui.

- Max, on peut pas faire ça...

Mais sa bouche trouva vite celle du jeune homme et leur baiser se poursuivit. Liz fit un petit effort pour repousser Max.

- Max, on ne peut vraiment pas faire ça. Maria...

- Je sais, je devrais partir.

Mais il ne fit pas mine de s'éloigner et Liz ne le rejeta pas.

- Max, tu dois partir, nous devons oublier ça.

- J'en ai assez de faire comme si je n'avais rien ressentis en t'embrassant, je t'aime, je ne regrette absolument rien.

Liz mit ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Max n'eut pas besoin d'une invitation écrite, il se pencha et l'embrassa encore, avec plus de douceur cette fois. Liz s'arrêta et lui sourit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça. C'était un sourire qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui. Elle est si belle pensa-t-il, je l'aime. Liz se rapprocha encore et l'embrassa. Max était au paradis, Liz Parker l'embrassait, lui, Max Evans, le garçon plutôt solitaire et effacé dont personne ne se préoccupait. La romance fut soudainement interrompue par trois coups cognés à la porte. Sortit de leur bulle, prit en faute, Max et Liz se séparèrent et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour, j'ai réussi à trouver un remplaçant. Bon sang, vous faites une tête, on dirait que je vous ai prit en train de cambrioler une banque.

- Ha, ha, euh... on n'a qu'à recommencer le film.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

- Oui ! Tu nous as surprises, c'est tout.

Le reste de la soirée fût très pénible pour Max et Liz. Chaque fois que leurs mains se frôlaient dans le sac de pop-corn, ils la retiraient. Le film était bon et Isabel s'amusa mais les deux amoureux assis de chaque côté d'elle se faisait du mauvais sang.

...

C'était une erreur, oui, et je m'en vais de ce pas le lui dire, pensa Liz. Ça faisait presque trente minutes qu'ils étaient partit mais elle voyait de la lumière à la fenêtre de Max. Elle se trouvait dans la petite cour, hésitant à grimper. C'était une erreur, elle devait le lui dire. Elle commença à grimper et, arrivé à la hauteur de la fenêtre, elle risqua un coup d'œil. Max était couché sur son lit et regardait la télé. Elle cogna. Max, surpris, se leva, vint à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

- Salut.

Le malaise qui planait dans l'air s'intensifia.

- Je voulais te parler ce soir parce que sinon, la question m'aurait tenue éveillé et je n'aurais pas pu dormir. Max je...

- Liz, entre avant s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression que tu vas tomber, entre.

- D'accord, mais juste une minute.

Liz passa une jambe dans la pièce sans problème mais son deuxième pied se coinça légèrement et elle trébucha. Elle serait probablement tombée sur le ventre mais elle se rattrapa au cou de Max et il l'enlaça.

- Tu m'as fait peur là. Heureusement, tu as de bons réflexes...

Il commença à lui caresser les hanches.

- ...de très bons réflexes.

Il lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Liz mit une main sur sa poitrine.

- Max...

C'était le moment, elle pouvait lui dire à quel point c'était une erreur mais dès qu'il l'avait entourée de ses bras, ses convictions c'étaient envolées. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, être attiré par le petit ami de sa meilleure amie était très idiot mais c'était comme ça et Liz n'avait pas pour l'instant la force de lutter contre ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Liz ?

Max était inquiet, il se doutait de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

- Tu regrettes ?

Pour toute réponse, elle l'étreignit et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Il embrassait merveilleusement bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent, la respiration haletante. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que leur front se touchaient. Liz le regarda dans les yeux et souhaita pouvoir s'immerger dans ce regard noisette rempli d'amour. Soudain, Liz le serra plus fort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Max ?

- Je vais rompre.

- Non, pas maintenant, Maria a besoin de nous, elle traverse une période difficile, elle n'a pas besoin d'une double trahison. Agissons comme d'habitude cette semaine, avant de trouver une solution.

- Mais je ne veux pas t'oublier, même pour une semaine.

- Max, ne dit pas ça. Nous de devons plus nous revoir, pas avant la fin du procès. L'école recommence dans moins de quinze jours et Maria aura besoin de nous plus que jamais.

- Alors nous devrons agir comme avant ?

- Oui et croit moi, ça ne sera pas drôle pour moi non plus. Je m'en vais maintenant.

Liz voulut partir mais Max la rattrapa et lui donna un dernier baiser, puis un autre et un autre jusqu'à ce que Liz soit arrivée devant la fenêtre.

...

Liz se préparait pour sa sortie avec Michael. Elle avait eu l'intention d'annuler mais, après tout, elle devait se comporter normalement. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne l'amènerait pas dans un endroit romantique. Liz avait hâte qu'il arrive car plus il viendrait tôt, plus elle pourrait revenir tôt. Ça faisait trois jour qu'elle et Max s'évitaient et personnellement, elle trouvait que trois jours sans le voir c'était beaucoup trop. Elle entendit tout-à-coup un coup de klaxon, Michael était arrivé. Liz sortit et monta dans la voiture.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Au cinéma, ensuite au parc.

...

Max et Maria avaient décidé d'aller voir le nouveau film donc tout le monde parlait mais il était tard et ils choisirent de faire une petite promenade au parc. L'endroit était très romantique et ils rencontrèrent plusieurs couple d'amoureux enlacés sur les bancs. L'un d'eux s'arrêta lorsque Maria passa devant eux.

- Maria ?

Max tourna la tête, Liz et Michael, enlacés sur le banc, venaient d'apercevoir Maria. Les mains de Michael étaient posées sur les hanches de Liz et Max eu un furieux excès de jalousie. Relaxe mon vieux, elle n'est pas à toi se dit-il. Pourtant, à la vue de Liz qu'il avait caressé moins de soixante-douze heures plus tôt, Max éprouva un désir fou de frapper Michael et de prendre sa place. Il c'était entiché d'elle et il en payait le prix. Ça t'apprendra à tomber amoureux de la fille d'un autre se dit-il.

- Liz, quelle surprise, comment ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas revue depuis notre petite soirée. Quoi de neuf ?

Au grand soulagement de Max, Liz se dégagea et vint plus près de lui pour parler à Maria. La discussion fût des plus animée bien que Max ne saisissait que le quart du récit.

- Liz, je dois me lever tôt demain et il faut que je te raccompagne alors...

- Michael, Max raccompagnera Liz, ils sont voisins et, de plus, je veux continuer de lui raconter mon voyage.

- D'accord.

Il s'approcha de Liz et l'embrassa. Max s'efforça de garder une expression neutre. Pourquoi son cœur refusait-il d'oublier Liz ? La réponse était claire, quand Liz et lui s'embrassait, il montait au paradis, voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait la barrer de sa vie. Michael partit et Maria et Liz discutèrent encore quelques minutes.

- On devrait rentrer, Max ?

- Je suis d'accord.

Les trois amis montèrent dans la voiture et Max raccompagna Maria jusque chez elle. Celle-ci les salua, embrassa Max et rentra chez elle complètement inconsciente des troubles de conscience de son petit ami.

Liz s'assit à l'avant, elle était silencieuse. Max démarra et roula jusque chez lui. La jalousie le rongeait, comment pouvait-elle se permettre d'embrasser Michael comme ça ? Il se stationna et se vida le cœur.

- Tu vas l'embrasser souvent comme ça ?

Liz lui prit la main et Max fut submergé par une vague d'amour. Embrasser Maria lui faisait moins d'effet que ce simple contact de Liz.

- Je dois agir comme avant Max.

- Mais combien de temps ça va durer ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? Je ne tiendrai pas Liz, surtout si je dois souvent vous rencontrer par hasard, Michael et toi. Je suis tellement jaloux quand je vous vois ensemble.

- Tu n'as pas à être jaloux Max, je ne l'aime plus.

- Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas tomber ?

- Ça soulèverait trop de questions.

- Et si je t'embrassais, là, ça serait mal ?

- Oui.

- Tu me repousserais ?

- Non.

- La question est réglée.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Il l'avait souhaité toute la soirée mais il n'avait pas réellement cru qu'elle le laisserait faire. Peu après, Liz se dégagea et ouvrit la portière.

- Quand pourra-t-on se revoir Liz ?

- Nous devons être sûrs d'être seuls. Vendredi, Josh donne une fête et on devait tous y aller mais je serai malade. Trouve-toi une bonne excuse.

Liz rentra chez elle et Max fit de même.

- Bonjour Max, tu as raccompagné Liz ? Comment ça se fait ?

- Maria et elle voulait parler.

Liz avait raison, il faudrait faire gaffe, Isabel remarquait tout.

...

C'était de la folie, Max et elle se voyait en cachette. Liz se sentait honteuse et elle trouvait lâche de jouer ainsi dans le dos de sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, quand elle pensait à Max, Liz avait déjà hâte d'être à vendredi. Elle s'endormit en souriant.

...

Maria fût très déçue quand elle apprit que Liz ne viendrait pas à la fête de Josh mais sa réaction fut pire quand elle sût que Max serait absent aussi. Isabel, elle, trouva très bizarre qu'ils soient tous les deux malades le même jour mais elle haussa les épaules et se dit qu'elle devait arrêter de s'inventer des scénarios. Michael, qui détestait Josh, remercia la providence et alla au cinéma, loin de se rendre compte de ce qui se tramait. Liz était officiellement « malade », elle ne pouvait donc pas arriver chez Max par la porte d'entrée, elle passa donc par l'échelle. Elle n'eût pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps, Max, qui avait sans doute compris qu'elle prendrait ce chemin, l'attendait devant sa fenêtre. Doucement, il l'ouvrit et l'aida à entrer. Aussitôt du bon côté du mur, Liz se pendit au cou de Max et l'embrassa mais étrangement, il la repoussa.

- Liz, attend...

Mais Liz en avait justement assez d'attendre, elle avait besoin de l'embrasser, de sentir ses bras autour d'elle, ça faisait si longtemps. Elle l'embrassa encore et cette fois, Max lui rendit son baiser. C'était merveilleux, plus rien n'importait, ils étaient ensembles.

- Max.

Isabel. Elle n'était pas encore partie. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent et Liz eût la bonne idée de rabattre le rideau sur elle au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

- Max, je suis venue t'avertir que je partais. Quoi, tu es debout ? Recouche-toi, économise tes forces. Oh, il y a un bon film d'horreur à vingt et une heure, écoute-le. Je serais de retour vers une heure.

- Bye Isabel.

- Salut.

Elle partit et referma la porte. Liz attendit dix secondes avant de sortir de sa cachette, au cas où.

- On a eut chaud.

- C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire, Isabel n'était pas partie mais je n'ai pas eus assez de volonté pour te repousser une deuxième fois et te l'annoncer.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir pour ça.

- Et si nous reprenions là où ma chère sœur nous a interrompus.

Ils se sourirent et s'enlacèrent.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Quelle grave maladie a empêché Max Evans de se rendre à l'anniversaire du petit ami de sa sœur ?

Elle avait posé la question d'un ton taquin, presque moqueur et Max répondit sur le même ton.

- L'amour.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis malade d'amour pour toi.

- Et comment ça se soigne ?

- Comme ça...

Il l'embrassa et Liz songea qu'il était vraiment adorable, jamais Michael ne lui avait dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil. Si Max était une erreur, c'était son erreur préférée. Ils continuèrent quelques minutes et se séparèrent dans un sourire.

- Alors, est-ce qu'on l'écoute, ce film d'horreur ?

- D'accord.

Max prit la télécommande et s'installa sur son lit. Il y fut bientôt rejoins par Liz qui se plaça en petit bonhomme comme chaque fois qu'elle écoutait un film d'horreur. C'était l'histoire de trois couples d'adolescents prit au piège dans la grande maison d'un psychopathe. Liz avait peur, elle tremblait mais Max, lui, était très calme. Il était allongé de tout son long quand il lui saisit la taille et qu'il la serra contre lui.

- Tu es terrifiée, allez, calme-toi, je suis là.

- Merci.

Liz se pelotonna contre lui, il avait raison, tant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait rien arriver. Il la protègerait, elle n'était plus seule. Michael, lui, détestait qu'elle montre qu'elle avait peur et il ne la réconfortait jamais. La peur était pour lui un signe de faiblesse.

Quand le film se termina, seul un des trois couples était toujours vivant.

- J'espère que je n'aurai jamais un obsédé à mes trousses.

- Je doute en effet que tu en rencontre un autre que moi.

Liz lui fit encore une fois payer sa plaisanterie par un coup d'oreiller derrière la tête et le tout dégénéra en bataille comme la première, il y avait quelques semaines sauf que celle là se termina par un baiser.

- La dernière fois aussi je voulais que ça finisse comme ça. Il nous reste une heure, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Eh bien, on est en août et on verrait sûrement des étoiles filantes si on sortait.

- D'accord.

Ils sortirent, le ciel était complètement dégagé et les lumière de la rue n'atteignaient pas la cour entourée d'arbres, les étoiles étaient donc très visibles. Max et Liz s'assirent par terre à une distance respectable mais ils furent bientôt blottis l'un contre l'autre, prétextant des frissons pour se rapprocher encore et encore.

- La nuit est fraîche.

- Tu as raison.

Ils se serrèrent encore plus fort et levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. Très chanceuse, Liz aperçut une étoile filante.

- Regarde Max, il y en a une là.

- Fait un vœu.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Qu'as-tu souhaité ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire sinon mon vœu ne se réalisera pas.

- Mais encore ?

- O.K, j'ai souhaité que tu m'embrasses.

Max replaça les cheveux de Liz derrière ses oreilles et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu vois, ton vœu c'est réalisé.

- Je vois.

Liz lui sourit. Ils regardaient les étoiles depuis une trentaine de minutes quand Liz s'endormit dans les bras de son amoureux. Max lui caressa les cheveux et songea que cette soirée était un rêve devenu réalité. Il observa Liz. Elle a l'air d'un ange pensa-t-il, je me demande ce que j'ai fait dans une autre vie pour que Liz m'aime dans celle-ci, c'est la fille de mes rêves. Soudain, il entendit du bruit, Isabel revenait de la soirée. Doucement, il réveilla Liz.

- Je dois monter, Isabel est de retour. Je t'aime.

- Bonne nuit Max.

...

Liz se réveilla tard et paressa dans son lit en ressassant sa soirée d'hier. Elle réfléchit longtemps pour trouver une autre occasion de voir Max. Il ne restait qu'une semaine de vacance et Liz comprit qu'après celle-ci, elle pourrait facilement se glisser dans la chambre de Max le lundi soir. Ce jour là, Isabel avait des leçons de danse et Maria de piano de neuf à onze. Neuf jours sans revoir Max, quelle idée horrible, il faudrait pourtant s'y faire. Après trois jours passés tranquilles à la maison, les trois jours les plus pluvieux de l'histoire de la Californie, elle songea à appeler Isabel. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna.

- Lizzie ?

- Oui ?

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas vu et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait sortir ce soir.

- O.K. Où va-t-on ?

- On pourrait aller voir le film d'horreur qui vient de sortir ?

- Je serai prête.

- Au revoir Lizzie

Michael, elle l'avait oublié celui-là. Tant pis, elle avait très hâte de voir ce film et à défaut de le voir avec Max... Elle enfila des vêtements propres et sortie avec son parapluie. Michael passa la prendre et ils se rendirent au cinéma. Alors qu'ils étaient dans la file, Liz aperçut Max et Maria qui entraient voir le même film.

- Tu sais Michael, je ne suis plus sûre d'avoir envie de voir ce film, il est trop effrayant, je préfèrerait voir autre chose.

- Tu plaisante ? Tu n'as pas cessé de me répéter à quel point tu avais hâte de le voir pendant tout le trajet. Tu voulais voir ce film, tu verras ce film.

- Mais...

- Pas de discussion.

Résignée, Liz se dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à éviter de se montrer et de faire comme si elle ne les avait pas vus. Elle entra dans la salle et les repéra immédiatement. Ils étaient au premier rang, parfait, elle s'assit très loin derrière eux, à l'arrière et tenta de les i9norer bien que son Max était en train d'embrasser tendrement Maria et qu'elle, Liz, était avec Michael. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour échangé de place avec Maria.

Le plan de Liz failli marcher mais, une fois sortie de la salle, elle comprit qu'elle avait oublié sa bourse et, en retournant la chercher, elle heurta Max.

- Excusez-moi...Max !

- Liz !

- Max, Maria, quelle surprise, je ne vous avais vraiment pas vus au premier rang...euh... vous avez aimé le film ?

- Oui... et toi ?

- Oui, désolé, j'ai oublier mon sac dans la salle, je dois aller le chercher.

- Je vais aller avec toi.

- Non vraiment Maria, hi hi hi, se n'est pas nécessaire.

- Tu es ici avec Michael ?

- Non...Oui.

Tout en parlant, ils approchaient de la rangée où Liz c'était assise. Elle trouva vite son sac.

- Tu t'es assise à l'arrière, mais Liz, tu déteste t'asseoir à l'arrière.

- Hi hi hi, mais non, c'est faux.

Liz fonça alors brutalement dans le cadre de porte.

- Désolé, je dois y aller.

Elle partit comme une flèche vers le parking.

- Max, est-ce que c'était vraiment Liz ou j'ai imaginé la scène ?

- Non, c'était elle.

...

- Mais quelle idiote, « je ne vous avais vraiment pas vus au premier rang »...quelle idiote.

Liz se réprimandait dans sa chambre. Se rappelant à quel point elle avait pu être stupide. Elle riait nerveusement, bafouillait et elle c'était cognée contre le mur. Espérons que Maria ne racontera pas ça à Michael, si elle le fait, il saura que c'est à cause d'eux que je ne voulais plus voir le film pensa Liz.

Le lendemain, Liz alla acheter ses nouvelles affaires scolaires et croisa Isabel.

- Bonjour Isabel, ça va ?

- Liz, je suis contente de te voir. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave.

- On devrait se faire une soirée entre filles juste avant la rentrée. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été seules toutes les trois.

- J'y avait justement pensé.

Liz mentait, elle avait justement espéré ne pas voir cette situation se produire. Elle se sentait tellement coupable quand Maria parlait de sa relation avec Max qu'elle pensait souvent à lui dire que leur liaison était terminée mais il la prenait dans ses bras et elle se rappelait qu'elle aussi, elle avait besoin de lui.

- Maria et toi pourriez venir dormir à la maison mercredi.

- Je préfèrerais vous recevoir pour une fois.

- O.k.

- On va dîner ensembles ?

- Chez Hal ?

- Comme toujours.

Attablées devant leur repas, Isabel et Liz rattrapèrent le temps perdu, se parlant des derniers potins.

- Tu as vraiment manqué quelque chose vendredi, tout le monde était là et on a appris qu'Alicia avait largué David.

- Non !

- Si ! Qu'as-tu fait ce soir là ?

- Pas grand chose, j'ai dormi, j'ai regardé la télé.

- Tu dors dur, j'ai appeler trois fois pour demander de tes nouvelles.

- Tu as appelé ?

- Oui, je trouvais que c'était vraiment dommage pour toi et Max de manquer la soirée et je vous ai appelés mais étonnamment, lui non plus n'a pas répondu c'est bizarre hein ?

C'était mauvais ça, très mauvais, mais pourquoi nous n'avons pas entendu ce téléphone se demanda Liz.

- Il devait dormir aussi.

- Probablement oui.

Mais Isabel guettait ses réactions comme si elle la soupçonnait de mentir. C'est absurde, comment pourrait-elle savoir, se rassura Liz. Mais elle était loin d'être rassurés, elle avait toujours admiré la faculté qu'Isabel avait de lire dans l'esprit des autres, saisissant parfaitement leur émotions. Isabel sentait la nervosité grandissante de Liz et comptait bien découvrir ce qui la provoquait.De plus, Liz avait toujours été un piètre menteuse se qui ajoutait à son trouble. Sentant le silence ambiant trop pesant, Liz se leva et mit les restes de son dîner dans la poubelle.

- À mercredi soir alors.

- J'y serai à vingt heure.

...

La sonnette de la porte d'entrer émis son petit tintement, comme toujours, Isabel et Maria étaient pile à l'heure. Liz vint leur ouvrir et les salua poliment. La soirée ne fut pas si terrible et sans sa culpabilité intérieur qui se ravivait chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur Maria, Liz se serait amusée. Puis vint le moment que Liz redoutait le plus, celui où elles s'emmitouflaient et se racontaient des secrets hors le secret de Liz ne pourrait pas être entendu car il entraînait trop de conséquences et Liz était condamnée à porter seule ce lourd fardeau. Au départ, elle avait cru qu'il serait plus simple pour Max et elle de dissimuler leur amour mais elle avait depuis changé complètement d'opinion. Max aurait dû rompre, elle le savait maintenant mais le mal était fait et jamais ils ne pourraient revenir en arrière. Ils devraient attendre que l'amour de Maria pour Max s'éteigne si Liz voulait ne pas gâcher leur amitié. Se serait l'enfer et Liz espérait au fond d'elle-même que Maria lui fasse part qu'elle n'aimait plus Max parce qu'il avait changé mais Max était très bon comédien et elle en fût drôlement déçue. Maria commença à leur confié des choses et Liz répliquait intérieurement à plusieurs d'entres elles.

- Il est tellement gentil, tellement attentionné, tellement...

...tendre ajouta Liz pour elle-même.

- Pauvre Max, dire qu'il était malade vendredi et qu'il a dû renoncer au party pour...

...pour pouvoir m'embrasser en douce continua Liz.

- ...guérir plus vite. De plus, il est beau...

...très, très beau rectifia Liz.

- ...doux...

...je t'appuie complètement là-dessus songea Liz.

- ...il ne me ferait jamais de mal...

...c'est là que tu te goure ma grande. Pauvre Maria, elle ne se rendait pas compte que Max ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ferait pratiquement n'importe quoi pour l'avoir, elle, Liz Parker.

- ...et il embrasse merveilleusement bien.

Ça, plutôt deux fois qu'une appuya mentalement Liz.

Les deux filles soupirèrent en chœur.

- Tu devrais demander à Liz ce qu'elle en pense.

- De quoi ?

Liz pria silencieusement Isabel de ne pas continuer car elle comprenait exactement de quoi il était question mais celle-ci ne parut pas s'en apercevoir.

- Des baisers de Max, moi, je n'en ferai jamais l'expérience mais vous, vous y avez toutes les deux eu droit.

- Comment toutes les deux ? Max n'a jamais embrasser Liz.

- Si, n'est-ce pas Liz ?

- Une seule fois, une semaine avant que vous commenciez à sortir ensembles et ce n'était qu'un tout petit baiser.

- Moi je crois que c'était plutôt dans le genre passionné.

Mais à quoi Isabel jouait-elle, elle l'acculait au pied du mur et faisait du mal à Maria. Le pire, c'était qu'elle semblait y prendre une sorte de plaisir sadique.

- D'accord, d'accord, ça n'a durée qu'une minute mais c'est vrai que c'était un vrai baiser. Le lendemain, nous avons comprit que c'était une erreur, que nous ne ressentions rien l'un pour l'autre et nous avons fait une croix là-dessus.

- Et c'était comment, allez Liz, dit à Maria comment c'était.

- C'était pas mal mais franchement...

- Allons Liz, tu adoré ça et Max encore plus que toi, il était dans un état, il était fou de toi, il disais qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, qu'il t'aimait, il...

- **La ferme Isabel !**

Liz avait hurlé et elle était sur le bord des larmes, ses nerfs allait flanchés. Isabel comprit trop tard qu'elle avait été beaucoup, beaucoup trop loin et surtout que tout ce qu'elle avait dit avait vraiment blessé Maria. Elle se demandait ce qui l'avait pris, elle n'était habituellement pas semeuse de zizanie.

- Il, il a vraiment dit ça ?

C'était Maria qui avait parlé avec la voix d'un animal agonisant et elle était d'une pâleur à faire peur.

- Non Maria, je ne sais pas ou j'ai été cherché tout ça, je suis jalouse de toi et Liz car...Josh et moi on a rompu.

- Quand ?

- Lundi mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous en parler avant.

- Tu m'épargne d'avoir à t'apprendre que j'ai vu Josh avec une autre fille mardi, je croyais qu'il te trompait et je crois que la pire chose au monde n'est pas d'être plaquée mais trahie, n'est-ce pas Liz ?

Liz n'en menait pas large, elle savait que ce n'était la jalousie seule qui avait poussé Isabel à proférer ces paroles et là, Maria lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas pire chose au monde que d'être trahie.

- Tu as raison Maria.

...

- Je ne sais pas comment mais elle sait Max, je suis sûre qu'elle sait. Si tu avais vu son regard, elle m'a presque fait peur.

Liz était allée voir Max de toute urgence. Ils avaient élaboré un code, si la fenêtre était ouverte, Liz pouvait venir en toute sécurité, si elle était entrouverte, les parents étaient dans la maison mais elle pouvait venir. Si la fenêtre était fermée, Isabel était là et il valait mieux renoncer. Ce jour là, la fenêtre était fermée mais Liz devait lui parler.

- Liz, calme toi, Isabel ne sait pas mais va bientôt savoir si tu continue de monter le ton.

- Mais Max, elle sait **déjà **!

La seul façon pour Max de la faire taire fut de l'embrasser, méthode qui se révéla très efficace.

- Maintenant parle moins fort.

Mais Liz n'avait plus l'intention de parler, sa crise de paranoïa terminée, elle avait réalisé que ça faisait presque une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu Max...Quelques minutes plus tard, après plusieurs baisers empreints de tendresse, ils se séparèrent.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi.

- Tu dois rentrer chez toi, Isabel avait parlé d'aller s'excuser ou quelque chose comme ça.

- J'y vais et je serai plus prudente à l'avenir.

Isabel vint effectivement chez Liz pour s'excuser de son comportement de l'avant-veille.

- Liz, je suis désolée, j'ai pété les plombs, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai imaginé que toi et Max vous étiez ensemble.

- C'est à Maria que tu devrais dire ça.

- Mais je t'ai mis dans une drôle de situation devant elle, j'ai sous-entendu des choses, je suis désolée.

- Allons, allons, tu es pardonnée. Tu entres un moment ?

- O.K.

- On va bientôt recommencer l'école.

- Dans trois jours.

- Je sais, c'est triste.

- Et ton anniversaire ?

- Le 24 septembre.

- Et Maria ?

- Seulement en novembre.

- Ha oui, je ne me souvenais plus.

- Et toi et Max ?

- En février.

...

Lundi, premier jour d'école, Liz, Isabel, Maria, Max et Michael commençait aujourd'hui leur dernière année de lycée. Les anciens comme eux connaissaient parfaitement leur école aussi ils n'erraient pas dans les couloirs avec un air perdu comme certains nouveaux. Ces-derniers faisait peine à voir. Max s'était rendue à l'école en autobus avec Liz et Isabel mais le moment serait bientôt venu de s'effacer. Il n'était pas populaire et ne souhaitait pas le devenir car il lui faudrait être d'accord avec Michael. Il avait peur de devoir suivre Maria parce qu'il sortait avec elle et ainsi d'être toujours près de lui. Il le détestait toujours autant, jamais il ne pourrait sympathiser avec ce gars-là. Il vit Maria arriver vers lui et sourit en pensant que certains en seraient malades. Maria était jolie et c'était la meilleure amie de Liz aussi certains garçon l'avaient en vu à la fin de l'année précédente. Ils se demanderaient pourquoi un gars comme lui et pas eux. Elle arriva près de lui et voulu l'embrasser mais Max lui prit la main et continua de marcher, évitant ainsi une situation désagréable pour lui. Il se demandait parfois si Maria ressentait en l'embrassant la même chose qu'il ressentait en embrassant Liz. Il espérait que non parce que ça la tuerait qu'il rompe. Il envisageait de plus en plus cette possibilité mais ne ferait rien sans l'accord de Liz. Attendant ce moment, il jouait la comédie et espérait que Maria romprait.

- Salut Liz, Isabel, Max.

- Salut Maria.

- Max, on sort ce soir ?

- Mais tu n'as pas un cours de piano ?

- Je n'était pas sûre d'y aller cette année, tu crois que je devrais ?

Luttant contre l'envie de lui crier d'y aller, Max répondit calmement.

- Est-ce que tu aimes encore ça ?

- Oui j'adore jouer.

- Alors vas-y, c'est ton bonheur qui compte.

- Tu as raison.

Il jeta un regard soulagé à Liz, un peu plus et leur plan tombait à l'eau. La cloche retentit, leur indiquant qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'auditorium où leur horaire leur serait remis. Après une heure ennuyante où le directeur leur rappela les règlements, ils reçurent leur horaire. Ils avaient des cours tous ensembles : histoire, biologie, et géographie mais, pour le reste, ils étaient souvent seuls. Max regretta d'avoir si peu de cours avec Liz mais se réconforta en se rappelant que, de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas l'approcher. Ils allèrent en histoire et se séparèrent ensuite, chacun ayant un cours différent.

...

Lix et Max passèrent une excellente soirée. Max avait décidé qu'ils pourraient louer un film différent chaque semaine, décidant tour à tour. Il reviendrait donc à Liz d'aller louer le prochain film. Ils parlèrent aussi de leur première journée d'école, de leurs cours, de leurs professeurs mais évitèrent les sujets trop personnels. Ils gardaient parfois pour certaines choses un comportement normal par rapport ce qu'il était censés être, des amis pas vraiment proches. Ces moments étaient très lourds car il leur rappelaient toujours qu'en étant tous les deux ils trahissaient leurs amis les plus chers. Quand Liz était entrée, ils s'étaient regardés, aucun des deux n'osant faire le premier pas : ils leur fallait parfois du temps pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient seuls. Puis, très lentement, Max avait prit la main de Liz dans la sienne. Ce geste avait dissipé toute gène et ils s'étaient enlacés, trop contents de se retrouver.

Liz descendait le dernier barreaux quand elle se rappela que se serait bientôt son anniversaire.

...

Liz ne réalisait pas encore qu'ils lui avaient organisé une surprise partie si grandiose. Michael lui avait dit de s'habiller chic parce qu'ils allaient au restaurant et maintenant, elle était entourée de tous ses amis devant une montagne de cadeaux. Max, Isabel et Maria riaient encore de la tête qu'elle avait faite en entrant et Liz riait juste à les regarder, plier en deux, au centre de la pièce. Il sembla soudain à Liz qu'ils avaient remonté le temps d'un an, dans un monde moins compliqué où personne n'avait de petit ami ou de secret à cacher. L'ouverture des cadeaux commença, Maria lui offrit un livre et des bulles de bain comme à chaque année, sa mère deux-cent dollars de vêtements qu'elle allait choisir elle-même dans une boutique qui lui plaisait. Liz choisissait les cadeaux au hasard et tout le monde s'amusait de la voir si heureuse. Michael lui avait acheté un savon spécial et son père une petite télévision. Une routine s'installait, Liz déballait le cadeau, s'extasiait et embrassait l'expéditeur sur la joue. Ce fut le tour d'Isabel, elle lui avait acheté un porte-clés avec une petite peluche au bout, un film et la suite du livre que Maria lui avait offert. Le cadeau de Max était la même peluche du porte-clés mais en plus gros, elle était vraiment mignonne. Liz était en quelque sorte soulagée, elle avait eu peur que son cadeau révèle leur histoire mais non, c'était un cadeau sans prétention que l'on donne à une amie. Max l'embrassa sur la joue et s'attarda un peu, pas assez pour éveiller les soupçons mais il lui souffla à l'oreille qu'elle était vraiment belle. Il s'éloigna, ils échangèrent un regard de connivence et se sourirent. Une seule personne surpris cet échange.

Isabel s'amusait vraiment, quelle bonne idée cette fête, elle venait de donner son cadeau à Liz et elle l'avait vraiment appréciée. Max lui donnait son cadeau, une peluche identique à celle qui ornait le porte-clés qu'elle-même avait offert à Liz. Il l'embrassa et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Je me demande s'il y a quelque chose entre eux, probablement pas mais alors pourquoi Max lui a dit qu'elle est belle à croquer. Je deviens parano, après tout, c'était peut-être juste une gentillesse. Mais son cœur lui soufflait qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter.

...

Quelle belle journée, tout c'était bien passé à l'école et, on était lundi ce qui aidait beaucoup. Liz était sur son lit et venait de terminer ses devoirs. Elle attendait avec impatience qu'Isabel parte à ses cours. Elle surveillait sa voiture par la fenêtre. Pour s'aider à patienter, elle serrait la peluche que Max lui avait offerte. Elle était mignonne et drôle, elle avait trois doubles mentons qui cachait complètement son cou. En souriant, Liz l'examinait sous toutes ses coutures pour tenter de lui trouver un nom quand elle s'arrêta net. Non, il n'avait pas fait ça, c'était une erreur, il n'avait pas **pu **faire ça, il n'aurait pas **dû** faire ça. Voyant qu'Isabel était partie, Liz attrapa son cadeau et se rendit en vitesse jusque dans la chambre de Max. Voyant quelle avait amener sa peluche, Max comprit qu'elle avait trouvé son cadeau. Il lui ouvrit la fenêtre en souriant.

- Alors ça va.

- Max, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très curieux au cou de la peluche que tu m'as offerte.

- Je sais.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

- Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose de spécial mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que les autres le vois. Tu veux que je te le mette ?

Liz admira le pendentif que Max lui avait donné. C'était un cœur de couleur argent orné de trois pierres. La chaîne était très délicate et le tout avait du coûter plus d'une centaine de dollar. C'était magnifique. Max le décrocha du cou du toutou et s'approcha de Liz, celle-ci releva ses cheveux avec ses mains et Max lui mit le pendentif. Il se recula pour la contempler.

- Il te va très bien.

- Mais Max, ça a dû te coûter une fortune.

- Et alors ?

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Je te l'offre, te voir le porter me fera vraiment plaisir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire si on m'interroge ?

- Tu diras que c'est ton père qui te l'a donné, personne ne connaît vraiment ton père.

- Et si ma mère me demande ?

- Dis-lui, je ne sais pas moi, qu'Isabel te l'a prêté.

Liz lui fit comprendre qu'elle était d'accord en l'embrassant amoureusement. Il est si attentionné, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? C'est Maria qui aurait dû recevoir ce pendentif, ce n'était pas prudent de me l'offrir et de me faire des compliments mais je l'avoue...j'adore ça.

- J'ai été tellement surprise quand j'ai vu ce collier, désolé si j'ai été brusque. C'est vraiment mignon de l'avoir attaché au cou de Missy.

- Missy ?

- La peluche. Qu'as-tu loué ce soir ?

- Le seigneur des anneaux.

- C'est long ?

- Oui, très long.

- Génial.

Liz s'assit devant Max et il l'entoura de ses bras. Il adorèrent le film, comme ils avaient aimé le précédant et lui d'avant. Liz vint à se demander si ce qu'ils appréciaient était la présence de l'autre. Probablement que si, après tout, c'était le seul moment de la semaine qu'ils passaient vraiment ensemble. Quand ils se voyaient ailleurs, ils ne devaient pas se toucher et l'envie de le faire les rongeait de l'intérieur. Vers minuit, le film terminé, Liz rentra chez elle.

...

Mardi matin, le pire matin de la semaine pour Isabel qui était encore épuisée par son cours de danse. Elle mangeait ses céréales dans la cuisine avec la mine de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormit de la nuit quand Max descendit l'escalier. Max était habituellement très dur à réveiller le matin et très grognon. Encore hier, Isabel avait été obligée de lui voler sa couverture pour qu'il se lève Étonnamment, il était de bonne humeur. Isabel avait remarqué que le mardi matin et ce depuis quelques semaines, Max rayonnait. C'était le seul matin où il était debout et prêt avant elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe quand je suis absente pour te donner tant d'énergie le mardi matin ? J'ai l'impression qu'une douzaine de camions m'ont passé sur le corps et toi, Max le lève-tard, tu es là avec ta mine joyeuse. Dis-le, tu fais ça juste pour me narguer.

- J'avoue, c'est d'ailleurs mon passe-temps préféré.

Tout en se baissant pour éviter les projectiles qu'Isabel lui lançait, Max ramassa ses affaires, les rangea dans son sac et partit en direction du salon.

Celui-là est beaucoup trop enjoué ce matin pensa Isabel, il m'énerve peut-être quand il est grognon mais je m'y suis fait.

- Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormis ?

- Bonjour maman, pas vraiment, Max a bien dormit pour nous deux.

...

La semaine passa, inévitablement, et heureusement pour nos deux tourtereaux le lundi revint avec la nouvelle. Il avait plu et les barreaux de métal étaient très glissants sous les doigts de Liz. Elle finit tant bien que mal à atteindre la fenêtre et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il était tôt, Isabel n'était pas partit et Max était absent mais l'annonce d'une autre averse avait convaincu Liz de se dépêcher. Elle enleva sa veste qu'elle avait mouillée en montant, ses chaussures et s'étendit sur le lit. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir, comme Max et Isabel, un lit double rien que pour elle mais sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Liz saisit une bande-dessinée sur la commode et se mit à lire, attendant le bruit caractéristique d'une personne montant l'escalier. Regardant autour d'elle, elle comprit que Max avait loué un film mais elle était trop loin pour voir le titre. Elle avait tellement hâte de le voir. Liz regarda autour d'elle et repéra un paquet de vieilles photos qu'elle commença à regarder. Les premières étaient de Max et Isabel fêtant leur seizième anniversaire et Liz se rappela qu'étant née en septembre, elle avait presque un an de moins qu'eux. Elle venait d'avoir dix-sept ans mais eux en aurait dix-huit en février. Les suivantes les montraient en compagnie des amis qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux, ils semblaient si heureux. Une photo arracha à Liz un cri de surprise, elle montrait Max embrassant une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur les autres photos et dont Isabel ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle en connaissait très peu sur le passé de Max, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il ait pu avoir une petite amie avant Maria. Liz retourna la photo, une fille y avait écrit « _Jane et Max pour toujours_ ». Même si elle savait que cette photo avait été prise plus d'un an auparavant, Liz ressentit une pointe de jalousie lui traversé le cœur et se demanda qu'était devenue cette fille. Elle fut tiré de ses réflexions pas un bruit de pas dans le couloir.

Pour lui faire une surprise, elle se cacha derrière la porte et attendit que Max entre. Il avait à peine franchit la porte que Liz la referma derrière lui et lui sauta au cou.

- Bonjour toi !

- Liz !??

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

- Si très content, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai regardé des photos en attendant.

- Ah bon.

Quelque chose clochait, il ne l'avait même pas prise dans ses bras.

- Ça ne va pas Max ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, on dirait que je t'ennuis.

- Désolé, je réfléchis.

Mais Liz en avait assez d'être ignorée et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Max l'attira doucement à lui et l'embrassa avec amour, comment avait-il pu laisser ses préoccupations le détourner d'elle. À quoi pensait-il déjà, ah oui, Isabel allait bientôt monter. Mais pour Max, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part le contact de Liz, de sa peau contre la sienne. Il aurait voulu que cet instant ne se termine jamais, ce moment où son amour pour elle reprenait le dessus sur tout le reste. Liz entendit le bruit en premier et poussa Max vers le mur, loin de la porte. Elle avait oublié le lit et Max tomba sur le matelas, entraînant Liz avec lui. Le ridicule de la situation les fit éclater de rire, en essayant de se faire discret, ils avaient fait un boucan terrible. Max se dépêcha d'ouvrir la télévision espérant qu'elle couvrirait leurs éclats de rire.

- Chuuuuuuuut !

Liz lui faisait signe de se taire mais avait elle-même du mal à se contrôler. Elle avait peur d'être découverte mais, dans les bras de Max, même ça lui paraissait acceptable. Isabel était devant la porte mais décida de ne pas entrer.

- Ça va Max ?

- Oui, oui j'ai, je me suis laisser tomber sur mon lit avec un peu trop de force.

- Toi, tu ne changeras jamais.

- Bye Izzy.

Liz lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'ils avaient vraiment eue de la chance. Ensuite, prenant une position confortable elle décida d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

- Parle-moi de ton passé, de tes amis, je me suis rendue compte que nous n'en avons jamais parlé.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, j'avais mes amis, mes cours, comme aujourd'hui quoi !

- Étais-tu content de déménager ?

- Non, j'ai même fais une crise pire que celle d'Isabel mais ils avaient prit leur décision et il n'y avait plus rien à faire. J'ai passé un mois très pénible à faire mes adieux et mes valises. Nous sommes finalement arrivés un mardi soir et nous avons fait le tour des chambres pour décidés qui prendrait quelle chambre. Isabel et moi n'avions pas vu la maison, nous avions refusés d'y venir et je me souviens d'avoir dit que nous ne pourrions jamais être heureux ici. Je savais que j'avais tort mais à cet instant, j'étais tellement déprimé que je voyais tout en noir.

- C'est triste que vos parents ne vous aient pas consultés.

- Pas du tout, s'ils l'avaient fait, nous ne serions pas ici.

- Tu veux dire que je ne serais pas en train de trahir ma meilleure amie...

- Liz...

- Laisse tomber, déprime passagère, ça va mieux maintenant. Max, avais-tu une petite amie là-bas ?

- Oui... mais tu le savais déjà. Tu me testes Liz, je le sais, tu te demandes si je ne sors pas encore avec elle et tu te dis que c'est pour ça que je n'aurais pas eu de petite amie pendant près d'un an.

Liz baissa les yeux, intimidée qu'il sache si bien lire en elle.

- Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi, tu as le droit de me le demander. Je suis sorti quatre mois avec Jane. Nos parents étaient de grands amis et ils avaient toujours voulu nous voir ensemble. Jane était très gentille et j'ai décidé de lui donner une chance parce qu'elle, elle m'aimait ça se voyait. J'ai rompu une semaine avant d'apprendre que nous allions déménagés mais Jane a toujours cru, et le crois toujours d'ailleurs, que je l'aimais mais que j'avais peur de la distance. Nous sommes restés en contact et je lui écris encore parfois mais c'est très lourd car elle n'arrête pas de me dire que nous devrions renouer.

- Alors pourquoi tu es resté seul si longtemps ?

- À cause de toi Liz, je t'aime depuis la toute première fois où je t'ai vu, je crois que je t'aimais avant même de te connaître. Tu es la fille de mes rêves.

Liz était tellement émue qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout ce temps, il avait désiré être plus qu'un ami et qu'elle avait été complètement aveugle à tout ça. Elle avait cru le connaître mais toutes les fois où ils rigolaient, parlaient ou qu'il était gentil avec elle, il le faisait par amour. Si elle avait été à la place de Max, Liz savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu tenir. Max vivait un calvaire mais il était resté près d'elle. Il était capable d'une force d'amour qui resterait pour toujours un mystère pour elle.

- Tu es adorable.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es adorable.

- Je sais, j'avais compris, je voulais juste que tu le redises.

- Oh toi !

Liz chatouilla les côtes de Max en songeant que même si les choses avaient évolués, que ses sentiments étaient devenus plus profonds, il était et resterait à jamais son meilleur ami. Ils avaient de la chance car l'amour vrai ne peut exister sans une dose d'amitié. Trouvant que ces pensées plongeaient trop dans le mélodramatique, Liz laissa Max l'embrasser. Ils écoutèrent le film et continuèrent de parler dans le noir si bien qu'il fût bientôt très tard.

- Max, j'entends un bruit, je crois que c'est Isabel qui rentre.

Elle avait raison, ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes.

- Je dois m'en aller, il est trop tard.

- Un baiser de bonne-nuit.

- Max, c'est le dixième.

- Et alors ?

Il la serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Liz ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, enveloppée dans la chaleur de ses bras. Elle avait sommeil, tellement sommeil.

...

Liz se réveilla et mit du temps à comprendre où elle était. Max lui entourait le taille et était profondément endormi près d'elle. Il avait rabattu la couverture sur eux. Liz se retourna et regarda l'heure. Horrifiée, elle se redressa comme une flèche, il était près de six heure du matin, elle devait partir de toute urgence.

- Quelle heure est-il Liz ?

- On s'est endormis Max, il est six heure.

- Quoi ?

Liz se leva et sortie sans lui donné le temps de se réveillé. Quelle folie pourtant, Liz trouvait le monde extrêmement froid sans le corps de Max pour la réchauffer.

Max était un lève-tard mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir après ça. Il se sentait coupable, ils avaient passé une soirée tellement agréable qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller lorsqu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit la veille, il ne lui avait pas expliqué comment son ventre se nouait chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne lui avait pas parlé des heures qu'il avait passée à l'observer en classe et à se demander se qu'il ressentirait s'il la touchait. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il l'avait prise dans ses bras, c'était à son anniversaire, Isabel les avait invitées elle et Maria. Elles avaient acheté à Isabel un superbe cadeau accompagné d'une carte sur l'amitié qui les liaient, qu'elles avaient toujours su qu'elles la rencontreraient un jour et qu'elles seraient un trio inséparable. Quoiqu'il en soit, Isabel avait pleuré et elles s'étaient prises dans leurs bras. Il avait alors sourit en disant qu'il était jaloux, que c'était aussi son anniversaire. Liz l'avait alors enlacé et lui avait souhaité bon anniversaire. Il avait laissé courir sa main dans son dos et aurait voulu resté ainsi pour toujours mais Isabel et Maria voulaient suivre l'exemple de Liz et il avait dû la lâcher. Il s'était ensuite torturé en tentant d'imaginer ce que serait un baiser de Liz et il avait cru que ses rêveries douloureuses seraient tout ce qu'il aurait. Il s'était trompé et il en était content.

...

Liz avait réussi à se glisser dans son lit sans que sa mère s'en aperçoive et était maintenant en train de dîner avec Maria, Isabel, Michael et Max. Isabel jacassait comme une pie sur son cours de la veille mais Liz ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

- Et alors, elle a décidé que se serait moi qui ferait le solo, vous vous rendez compte, j'était tellement heureuse que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

- Dommage pour toi.

- Max, toi aussi tu dois avoir mal dormi, tu t'es levé à six heure.

Max fixa Liz droit dans les yeux.

- Isabel, j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse et je n'avais plus sommeil.

...

La semaine suivante fut très calme pour Isabel qui rêvait déjà à son prochain spectacle. Une ombre au tableau : Max et Liz. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient devenus très, très proches et elle trouvait ça étrange. Elle avait l'impression que leur relation était devenue intime, beaucoup trop à son goût.

Elle décida de mettre leur secret à jour en les invitant tous les deux à la plage, après tout, si elle se trompait, ils pourraient au moins s'amuser.

Son plan marcha à merveille, elle allait enfin pouvoir observer leur comportement quand Maria et Michael n'était pas là. Elle allait savoir si ils étaient amis ou amoureux. Ils arrivèrent à la plage et s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille. Isabel se mit en maillot et Liz l'imita. Le regard d'Isabel fût alors attiré par Max qui fixait Liz avec convoitise. Cet idiot la trouve tellement belle qu'il a oublié que je suis là se dit Isabel. Avec un soupçon d'ironie, elle le provoqua.

- Ton nouveau bikini te vas vraiment bien Liz, tu es épatante, pas vrai Max ?

- Oui, oui.

Ils sont ensembles, je suis sûre que c'est ça. Pourquoi Liz aurait mis son nouveau maillot sinon ? Isabel étendit sa serviette et sortit la crème solaire. Liz s'assit près d'elle sur son ballon de volley et Max derrière Liz, sur le sable. Isabel mit sa crème mais éprouva vite certaines difficultés.

- Max, peux-tu m'en mettre dans le dos s.v.p ?

Max grogna, il avait toujours détesté lui mettre de la crème solaire, d'ailleurs, lui ne s'en mettait jamais mais il fit ce qu'Isabel lui demandait. Isabel vit alors une excellente occasion de vérifier sa théorie.

- Tu en veux Liz ?

- O.K.

Elle s'en mit sur les bras mais elle aussi eût bientôt un problème.

- Isabel tu pourrais...

- Max va le faire, tiens, change de place avec moi.

Isabel les observa attentivement. Max semblait un peu mal à l'aise mais rien de concluant. Par contre, tout changea quand il posa les mains sur Liz, il avait l'air de beaucoup trop aimer ça. Même qu'au bout d'un moment, il ne la crémait plus, il la **caressait. **Liz avait fermé ses yeux et savourait le moment en silence. Isabel leur jeta un regard assassin, leur attitude la révoltait, ils ne se faisaient même plus discrets. Frustrée de ne pouvoir prouver qu'elle avait raison, elle tenta de les séparer en tirant innocemment sur sa serviette pour forcer Liz à se lever. Mais Isabel avait oublier que Liz était assise sur un ballon et son mouvement eu l'effet contraire, dans un cri de surprise, Liz tomba dans les bras de Max.

- Hihihihihihi !

Liz avait l'air de trouver cette situation très amusante, elle riait aux éclats et ne se releva qu'après plusieurs secondes. Énervée par son comportement, Isabel prit la direction du chalet public.

- Tu ne viens pas te baigner Izzy ?

- Non, je vais nous chercher de quoi manger, allez-y.

- Tu viens Liz ?

- D'accord, j'espère que le vent ne se lèvera pas.

Liz adorait la nage mais détestait les trop grosses vagues. Heureusement, il n'y en avait pas du tout en ce moment. Isabel les regarda partir en soupirant, j'espère que j'ai tors pensa-t-elle.

Liz était très excitée, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas baignée. Elle fit quelques pas et regarda derrière elle.

- Allez Max, on va aller plus loin, l'eau n'est pas assez creuse !

Max la suivit docilement jusqu'à ce que l'eau leur arrive au cou, ils étaient à présent à une dizaine de mètres de la plage. Sans crier gare, Liz plongea et il la suivit. Profitant d'un manque d'attention de son compagnon, Liz le contourna et entoura son cou de ses bras. Surpris, il se redressa mais Liz s'accrochait dans son dos et il tenta, secoué de fou-rire, de la faire lâcher prise. Il abandonna bientôt et Liz poussa un cri de victoire.

- Je t'ai eu, je t'ai eu...

Max lui saisit soudain les jambes et la prit dans ses bras en riant. Elle essaya à son tour de s'échapper mais échoua et nicha sa tête dans le cou de son amoureux. Max s'étonna de cette manœuvre, ils n'étaient pas censés dépasser le stade amical au cours de cette journée. Liz sentit la tension de Max et lui manifesta ses intentions en l'embrassant dans le cou. IL sursauta et la lâcha.

- Tu es folle Liz, Isabel peut revenir d'un instant à l'autre, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir.

- Et alors ?

- Liz, qu'est-ce qui te prends, ressaisi toi bon sang.

- Je veux juste t'embrasser, s.v.p.

Max n'aurait jamais cru qu'il repousserait un jour les avances de Liz mais elle n'était pas elle même aujourd'hui.

- Non, c'est beaucoup trop risqué.

Mais Liz n'allait pas se laisser repousser comme ça et elle fit à sa tête. Elle pressa son corps contre celui de Max et l'embrassa passionnément. Il lui résista quelques secondes mais il ne pût tenir plus longtemps et lui rendit pleinement son baiser. Choqués de s'être laissés aller comme ça, ils se séparèrent et sortirent de l'eau. Liz enroula sa serviette autour d'elle, s'allongea sur le ventre et se mit à lire mais Max continua de la dévorer des yeux.

- Arrête, tu me rends mal à l'aise.

- Tu es incroyable, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Tu me manques Max, c'est beaucoup trop long une semaine...

- Toi aussi tu me manques...viens plus souvent.

- Quand ?

- Peu importe, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre, je suis rarement sorti longtemps, dans le cas contraire, je fermerai ma fenêtre.

- D'accord.

Elle se remit à lire et une mèche de ses cheveux mouillés tomba sur son livre. Max avança sa main, la lui remit derrière ses oreilles et attira Liz a lui.

- Je peux t'embrasser là ?

- Oui...non ! C'est trop risqué !

- Et tantôt, ce n'était pas risqué peut-être ?

Le sourire que Liz lui lança en guise de réponse était très explicite.

- Allez Max, dis-moi que tu n'as pas aimé.

Il en fut incapable, en fait, il avait adoré et Liz reprit sa position de lecture. Quelques secondes plus tard, Isabel revint et Liz se félicita de sa décision mais une pensée s'imposa dans son esprit. « Nous n'aurons pas toujours cette chance. »

...

- Max, tu aimes Maria ? Est-ce que tu la tromperais ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu évite de répondre ?

- Isabel viens-en aux faits.

- D'accord, Max, est-ce qui ce passe quelque chose entre toi et Liz ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Max, j'ai des yeux pour voir et les tiens ne quittent jamais Liz très longtemps.

- D'accord, nous nous sommes rapprochés mais ce n'est pas autre chose que de l'amitié.

- Tu es sûr, je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Est-ce que si l'occasion c'était présentée tu l'aurais embrassée ?

- Non.

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi.

- Isabel ?

- Oui ?

- Ne parlons pas de ça à Liz, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se sente coupable d'être mon amie.

- D'accord.

Oui, c'était malhonnête, Liz devait être au courant des soupçons d'Isabel mais Max ne voulait pas gâcher les quelques moments qu'ils passaient ensembles avec ses inquiétudes.

- Max, savais-tu qu'il va y avoir une grande soirée en l'honneur de l'équipe de football, Maria devrait bientôt t'en parler, j'ai moi-même donner mon nom pour organiser les choses.

- Je l'ignorais, ça se passe quand ?

- Vendredi prochain.

...

Max et Maria arrivèrent tôt à la soirée et aucun de leurs amis n'étaient arrivés. Maria était très jolie et plusieurs garçons regardèrent Max avec envie mais le principal intéressé ne s'en aperçut pas. En attendant l'arrivée d'Isabel qui ne devait plus tardée, il invita Maria à danser. Il commençait à s'amuser quand il s'arrêta net. Liz venait d'arriver et elle était éblouissante. Elle portait une superbe robe noire courte et moulante, avec de fine bretelles et elle avait relevé ses cheveux sur sa tête. Elle était tellement séduisante dans cette tenue que Max en eu le souffle coupé. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Regarde Max, Liz est arrivée !

Maria lui prit la main et l'entraîna. Elle et Liz se parlèrent un peu mais il n'entendait rien. Puis, Michael apparut derrière Liz et Max se ressaisit.

- Est-ce qu'Isabel est arrivée ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, allez viens Maria, on va danser.

Max tenta de ne plus penser à Liz mais c'était peine perdue. Si seulement il pouvait lui parler seul à seul mais elle était toujours entourée de monde. Prétextant mourir de soif, il alla s'asseoir à une table et observa l'objet de ses pensés. Elle dansait avec Michael et ils étaient si proches qu'ils semblaient ne faire qu'un. Max rageait quand la chanson se termina et que Liz passa près de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la sensation que devait procurer cette robe au toucher. Il demeura longtemps dans cet état second, ne parlant que lorsqu'on l'interrogeait. Enfin, il vit Liz quitter les autres pour aller aux toilettes. Il s'excusa auprès de Maria et suivit Liz qui se retourna et lui sourit. Cette fois je craque, pensa-t-il. Lorsqu'elle sortit, il la prit par la taille et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Max arrête quelqu'un peut nous voir.

- J' m'en fout.

Il l'embrassa. Le rapide baiser qu'il lui donna n'avait rien de doux, il était passionné et désespéré, comme s'il n'aurait pu attendre une seconde de plus. Subitement, il comprit l'ampleur du risque qu'il avait prit, sa raison reprenait le dessus.

- Désolé, j'en avais besoin.

Laissant là une Liz stupéfiée, il s'éloigna et retourna dans la salle en songeant que la robe était encore plus douce qu'il ne l'imaginait.

...

Ça devint incontrôlable, au moindre petit moment de libre, ils s'arrangeaient pour se voir. Le manque de l'autre les grignotait de l'intérieur dès qu'ils étaient séparés. La mise en scène qu'ils avaient si savamment monté tombait en miette. Max ne faisait même plus l'effort de plaire à Maria, Liz envoyait balader Michael. Ils en avaient assez, assez de jouer, ils voulaient être ensemble mais pour Liz, tout avouer à Maria était impossible, inconcevable. Après deux semaines, la culpabilité était si vive en Liz qu'elle n'arrivait plus à la gérer. Étrangement, le seul réconfort efficace sur elle était Max, elle oubliait alors tout et le malaise ne revenait que plusieurs heure plus tard mais la douleur en était deux fois plus cuisante. De plus, Isabel les avaient presque démasqués et ils comprirent vite qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi mais ça va trop loin, nous ne raisonnons plus correctement, nous avons pris des risques considérables, séparons-nous quelques temps.

- Combien de temps ?

- Disons deux semaines, après ça, les choses se seront calmés.

Max appuya son front contre celui de Liz et l'embrassa doucement, pour prolonger ce baiser qui serait le dernier pour deux semaines, une éternité.

- Je sors avec Maria vendredi prochain, je l'amène au concert, retrouve-moi ici après.

- D'accord.

- Je t'adore.

...

Une semaine était passée et ils n'avaient pas craqués. Max faisait des efforts pour Maria, il l'avait même invité à passer la soirée avec lui. La bande Isabel/Maria/Liz se portait mieux et Michael ne lui en voulait plus bref tout revenait à la normal. Liz était plus détendue, amicale. Elle savait qu'ils devraient bientôt dévoiler leur histoire et elle redoutait ce jour plus que tout aussi avait-elle hâte à vendredi. Max aurait une idée, il le fallait.

...

Maria était impatiente de voir Max. Ils avaient décidé de rester à la maison et d'écouter un vidéo. Ils étaient seuls et le feu rendait l'ambiance tout à fait romantique. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, tout près de son petit ami et l'embrassa. Il avait changé depuis quelques temps, quand ils s'embrassaient, il était ailleurs et elle avait l'impression que ça ne l'amusait plus. Il écoutèrent la vidéo mais Maria ne pouvait partir sans lui demander.

- Tu as changé depuis quelques temps Max.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, quand tu m'embrasses, on dirait que tu n'aime pas ça.

C'était très mauvais ça, elle se doutait de quelque chose. S'il ne faisait rien, elle en parlerait à Isabel qui deviendrait encore plus soupçonneuse, s'il lui servait des mensonges (je t'aime et autres), il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans une glace. Il décida de faire un mélange des deux. Il ferma les yeux et imagina que c'était Liz qui se tenait tout près de lui. Max avait un pouvoir de projection extraordinaire et il embrassa Maria en croyant dur comme fer que c'était Liz. Il en avait même oublié son plan. Évidemment, ses sentiments pour Liz étant très profonds, son baiser se fit plus passionné. Maria l'encouragea beaucoup mais heureusement, se ravisa à temps. Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux.

- Pas ce soir Max, je dois rentrer chez moi, c'était super.

Max sortit alors de sa bulle et réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait tellement honte. De plus, il aurait pu sans le vouloir prononcé le nom de Liz et mettre à jour leur histoire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ça. Pas avec Maria, Liz l'aurait tout de suite détesté, il aurait perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Liz allait lui en vouloir pour ça mais il ne pourrait tout de même pas tout lui avouer, ce stratagème était immonde, jamais elle n'aurait accepté qu'il l'imagine à la place de Maria.

...

Max l'avait étrangement évité toute la semaine et Liz souhaitait savoir ce qui clochait. Maria était près d'elle et parlait du concert qu'elle allait voir le soir même avec Max.

- Tu sais Liz, je crois qu'il m'aime.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Eh bien, l'autre soir, on a failli le faire.

- Quoi !?

- Il m'a embrassé et ça a dégénéré mais je devais partir.

Comment a-t-il osé ? Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pu me montrer aussi naïve. Il va payer pensa Liz. Reprenant le dessus sur ses envies de meurtre, elle dit alors ce qu'une meilleure amie devait répondre dans ses cas là.

- Oui Maria, moi aussi je crois qu'il t'aime.

Cruel, peut-être, mais nécessaire.

...

- C'était chouette hein ?

Serait-elle là ? Maria en avait-elle parlé ? Si oui que faire ?

- Quoi ?

- Max tu ne m'écoute pas, j'ai dit que j'avais aimé le concert.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Elle lui manquait tellement...Allait-elle le quitter pour de bon ?

- Tu veux entrer ?

- Écoute Maria, j'ai un affreux mal de tête et je devrais rentrer me reposer.

- Ah d'accord. À demain alors.

Max espérait presque qu'elle ne soit pas là, il allait la perdre, comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ?

...

Liz attendait Max dans sa chambre. Elle était très amère par rapport à ce qu'elle avait appris, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse en profiter pour sortir avec deux filles en même temps. C'était comme une rupture sauf qu'ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble. Si Liz avait appris quelque chose en supportant Tess Harding et sa bande, c'était comment une fille pouvait se venger d'un garçon qui se payait sa tête. Il allait s'écraser et elle le planterait là. Pour se donner du courage, elle avait mis son ensemble le plus aguichant: un jeans taille basse très ajusté et un chemisier jaune attaché avec seulement trois lacets dans le dos. Elle était superbe et elle le savait, ça lui redonnait confiance. Cet hypocrite allait en perdre tous ses moyens. Elle espérait seulement qu'il viendrait, qu'il ne la délaisserait pas pour s'amuser avec Maria. Liz était folle de jalousie, il était sensé n'aimer qu'elle, rien qu'elle. Il l'évitait depuis mardi mais il viendrait peut-être tout de même. Il était vingt-trois heure quand Liz entendit enfin la voiture. Elle replaça ses cheveux devant le miroir et l'attendit au centre de la pièce, les mains sur les hanches.

Max sut immédiatement qu'elle était là, il le savait toujours quand elle était près de lui. Il comprit aussi que Maria lui avait parlé et qu'elle était furieuse. Il entra lentement, referma la porte et se retourna vers elle.

Max la détailla de la tête aux pied et Liz constata avec contentement qu'il éprouvait tout à coup des difficultés à avaler.

- Liz !!?

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Il s'approcha mais elle fit quelques pas en arrière de manière à ce que la distance entre eux reste la même.

- Reste où tu es !

- Liz je sais que ce Maria t'a dit peut paraître révoltant mais...

- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne te sentais pas attirer par elle.

- C'est le cas.

- Alors comment as-tu pu l'embrasser comme ça, comment as-tu pu aller si loin ?

- ...

Il tenta encore de s'approcher mais Liz renouvela sa manœuvre. Elle voyait que ça le rendait fou, qu'il voulait la toucher et fut très contente de voir qu'elle lui faisait encore de l'effet. Elle se pencha pour ramasser son livre et se redressa très lentement pour que Max admire ce qu'il venait de perdre. Il déglutit avec peine et ne la quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde ce qui la ravie.

- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je m'en vais.

Elle se retourna et marcha vers la fenêtre. Max l'attrapa alors par la taille, pressa son dos contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Arrête Max !

Mais il la tenait fermement et l'embrassait en remontant lentement jusqu'à son oreille. Liz eu soudain peur, peur d'avoir trop tiré sur la corde et elle paniqua à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire ensuite.

- Je t'en supplie, Max...

Il la lâcha et elle s'écarta, craignant qu'il ne change d'idée. Au moment où elle allait passer son deuxième pied de l'autre côté, il avoua.

- Je t'aime Liz, j'ai imaginé que je t'embrassais, toi.

Liz s'arrêta et revint à l'intérieur.

- J'ai tellement honte Liz, même si elle m'a arrêter. Je l'aurais fait, je m'était convaincu que c'était toi, je ne voulais que la persuader que rien n'avait changé pour ne pas qu'elle en parle à Isabel mais...

- Chut...

Liz lui prit la main et lui sourit.

- J'aurais dû t'écouter.

- Je t'aime Liz.

- Je sais.

- Il fallait être là pour comprendre comment ça c'est passé.

- Montre-moi.

Max n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant cette fois. Il l'embrassa avec une passion incontrôlable et les jambes de Liz se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle se rattrapa au bord du lit et entraîna Max avec elle. Ils s'allongèrent l'un près de l'autre et s'enlacèrent sans pourtant cesser de s'embrasser. Max laissa courir sa main dans son dos et elle frissonna de plaisir. Liz frissonne à cause de moi songea Max, je ne rêve pas cette fois. Liz passa sa main dans ses cheveux et Max se força à ouvrir les yeux. C'était bien elle et elle était si belle...

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Oui...

- Attends, j'ai entendu une sorte de cri et...

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, elle en avait assez de parler, elle voulait qu'ils continuent, qu'il aillent plus loin. Il ne se fit pas prié.

...

Étrange, il n'a pas fermé la porte pensa Maria. Elle trouvait dommage qu'il est dû partir si vite et lui ramenait sa veste. Il la lui avait mise sur ses épaules et elle avait oublié de la lui rendre. Elle n'avait que cinq ou dix minutes de retard sur lui et grimpa les marches du perron.

- Max, est-ce que tu es là ?

Max. Maria était maintenant sûre de l'aimer et croyait qu'il l'aimait aussi. Elle était vraiment heureuse avec lui.

- Max ?

Pas de réponse, il était sûrement à l'étage. Elle monta lentement et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son amoureux. Elle se prépara à cogner mais interrompit son geste. Elle entendait de drôles de bruits et entrouvrit légèrement la porte. De son point de vue plutôt limité, Maria ne voyait pas grand chose mais elle saisissait l'essentiel. Max embrassait une autre fille. Maria ne voyait pas son visage mais Max était presque allongé sur elle et l'embrassait dans le cou. Déboussolée, Maria poussa un cri d'effroi et ouvrit la porte.

- Maria !!?

Max la vit et tomba par terre, entraînant avec lui la petite sorcière qui avait réussi à le détourner d'elle. Cette ensorceleuse l'avait envoûter, elle l'avait séduit de ses charmes. Refusant de partir avant d'avoir vu sa rivale, Maria contourna le lit et s'arrêta net. Ce n'était pas une inconnue que Max embrassait. Ce n'était pas une inconnue dont Max serrait amoureusement la taille. Ce n'était pas une inconnue qui, toujours enlacée à lui malgré leur chute, levait maintenant les yeux vers elle d'un air coupable. C'était Liz, sa supposé meilleure amie. Pour Maria, ce fut un choc si terrible qu'elle en devint d'abord rouge de colère.

-Vous avez fait une croix là-dessus hein, vous ne ressentiez rien l'un pour l'autre. Vous ressentez quelque chose l'un pour l'autre et j'appelle ça de l'attirance, je trouve ça dégoûtant, ce n'est que physique et je ne vous donne pas une semaine.

Maria remarqua que pendant qu'elle parlait, Liz avait lâché Max mais lui resserrait toujours plus son étreinte et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le récupérer, le maillon faible, c'était Liz et Maria se jura que sa prophétie se réaliserait, qu'ils ne seraient jamais ensemble. Sur ce, elle sortit, dévala l'escalier et sentit les premières larmes jaillir.

- Attend Maria !

Liz se leva, courut à sa suite et la rattrapa.

- Maria je suis tellement...

- Liz, ne me dit pas que c'était ce soir et seulement ce soir.

- Comme je suis navrée. Maria...

- Depuis quand ? Une semaine, un mois, quand ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que...

- Je veux savoir et tu sais que je saurai si tu mens !

- Juste avant la rentrée.

Ce fut un coup dur pour Maria, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent se cacher tout ce temps, que presque toute son histoire avec Max était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

- Alors tout ce temps vous...

Sa voix se brisait, elle était au bord du gouffre.

- Maria, si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour que tu me pardonnes un jour...

Maria voulut dire que jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner mais se ravisa et décida qu'elle devait plutôt profiter de la situation.

- Ne lui parle plus, plus **jamais**.

- Quoi ?

Liz avait pensé à tout sauf à ça, c'était si cruel.

- Au revoir Liz.

Maria monta dans sa voiture, roula jusque chez elle et laissa libre cour à ces véritables émotions. Elle pleura toute la nuit, maudissant ce couple qui n'aurait jamais dû se former à ses dépens, concentrant sa haine sur Liz qui avait tenté de lui piquer son petit ami. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a réussi se dit Maria.

...

Max était très bouleversé et il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Maria ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elle viendrait le voir plus tard. Enfin, peut-être que si, il était tellement impatient de voir si Liz serait là qu'il n'avait peut-être pas entendu... Il ouvrit sa fenêtre, au cas où elle viendrait le soir même, s'allongea sur son lit et s'assoupit en songeant à quel point il l'aimait. Il l'avait presque perdue ce soir, si elle était partie, tout aurait été fini et il n'aurait pu le supporter. Le lendemain, à son réveil, il sut qu'elle n'était pas venue. Prenant les devant, il se leva et alla frappé à sa porte. Il reçu un accueil très froid.

- Max, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'aurais pas du venir.

Max fut très surprit, il c'était préparé à autre chose, qu'est-ce qui avait changé en si peu de temps.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Je vais très bien et je vais aller mieux encore quand tu me diras que tu comprends que nous ne puissions pas nous revoir.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots comme on prononce un discours qu'on avait dû apprendre par cœur.

- Quoi mais je croyais...

- Tu crois mal Max.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Max, qui n'allait pas se contenter de si peu d'arguments la rouvrit, entra et la referma derrière lui.

- Liz, pourquoi tout a changé entre nous ?

- Je crois que Maria avait raison, ce n'est que physique et je préfère en rester là.

- Non, je t'aime...tu m'aimes.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr, je ne te l'ai jamais dit.

Max fouilla dans sa mémoire et comprit que c'était vrai, jamais Liz ne lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit plusieurs fois mais elle n'avait jamais répondu qu'elle aussi. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

- Mais Liz...

Comme la veille, plus il avançait, plus elle reculait comme si le toucher la tuerait.

- Je t'en pris Max, sors d'ici.

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et Max entendit claquer la porte de sa chambre. Évidemment, Max sortit mais il avait laissé son cœur dans cette maison.

...

Maria l'avait appris mais les autres ne le savaient toujours pas. Isabel l'appris la seconde, dans l'après-midi, en allant chez Maria.

- Désolé Isabel mais Maria a insister pour rester seule.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Quoi tu ne sais pas ? Max et elle ont rompu.

- Qui est-ce maman ?

- C'est Isabel ma chérie.

- Laisse-là entrer.

Isabel marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Maria. Celle-ci était dans un état lamentable. Isabel la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda doucement qu'est-ce qui c'était passé. Maria commença à expliquer mais ses sanglots rendait le tout difficile à comprendre.

- Hier...sob...je suis aller chez toi et j'ai...sob...j'ai...sob...je l'ai vu en train...sob... d'embrasser...sob... Liz...sob... sur son lit.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ainsi, j'avais raison, je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose. Isabel était fière d'avoir comprit avant tout le monde mais la tristesse de Maria entra en elle et faillit pleurer aussi. Elle resta le temps nécessaire mais mourrait d'envie d'avoir une version plus complète. Sachant qu'elle ne l'obtiendrait pas de Maria qui était beaucoup trop secouée, dès qu'elle sortit, elle se rendit chez elle. Isabel fut très surprise de trouver Max presque aussi déprimer que Maria.

- Comme ça j'avais raison.

- Tu avais raison oui, tu es contente maintenant.

- Égoïste, tu as fait du mal à Maria et tu ne te sens même pas coupable.

- Nous avons tous les deux perdu la personne que nous aimions le plus dans cette affaire.

- Liz se sent trop coupable et elle t'a largué ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Pauvre Max, Isabel était tiraillé entre l'envie de le consoler et de le gronder. Isabel aimait son frère, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir très longtemps mais comme la colère a toujours besoin d'une cible, la colère d'Isabel se riva sur Liz et plus Max lui racontait son histoire, plus la colère d'Isabel devint profonde mais cette colère n'allait se révéler que plusieurs semaines plus tard. Max ne voulait pas croire Liz quand elle lui disait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, aussi Isabel dû lui faire comprendre que si elle le lui avait dit, c'est que c'était vrai. Elle ajouta qu'ils c'était tous fait prendre au piège par Liz dans cette histoire.

- Elle t'a si bien embobiné qu'elle a réussi a te convaincre de ne plus aimer Maria.

- Non, je l'aimais, j'aimais être avec elle, et elle me le rendait bien. L'embrasser, j'aimais ça, j'aimais vraiment ça, ce n'était pas dans ma tête.

...

Personne ne peut imaginé à quel point ça leur faisait mal. Liz avait dû faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de soi pour ne pas pleurer et encore plus pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras. Quand il avait sonné, Liz avait faillit l'embrasser une dernière fois mais elle avait comprit qu'elle n'aurait pu lui répéter son petit discours après ça. Ensuite, quand il était entré alors qu'elle avait commencer à pleurer, elle avait su que c'était sa dernière chance de revenir sur sa décision. Elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à toutes ses amies et elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait, après tout, peut-être que Maria avait vu juste, c'était comme si elle avait su que cet argument allait être essentiel et elle avait passé une nuit blanche avant de le trouver. Elle avait toujours dit que l'amitié était plus durable et importante que les petits copains et il avait été temps pour elle de le prouver. Des deux côtés, elle perdait Isabel mais Maria lui avait offert une ouverture et même si ça prendrait du temps, leur longue amitié pourrait peut-être surmonter cette dure épreuve, Isabel lui pardonnerait un jour, pas maintenant bien sûr, parce que Max était son frère, mais un jour.

Le lendemain, à l'école, Liz se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu raison, Isabel ne lui parlait plus. Oh, elle jouait bien la comédie « Je ne t'en veut pas du tout » mais le cœur ni était pas. Liz était convaincu qu'Isabel savait que les relations entre son frère et elle n'était pas qu'amicales et ce bien avant hier. Isabel lui dit qu'elle avait cru que c'était vraiment de l'amour. Puis, elle avait ajouté d'un ton acide que pour Max, ça avait été le cas. Cette remarque avait fait beaucoup de mal à Liz, mal encore plus douloureux puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas, comme lui, plonger dans le désespoir et la dépression. Elle devait rester droite, comme si cette histoire ne l'avait pas touchée. La rupture avec Michael ne fut pas aisée mais, son moral déjà au plus mal, ce ne fut qu'un mauvais moment de plus à passer.

Maria, voyant que Liz avait rompu, alla voir Michael. Il n'affichait pas sa tristesse, il jouait les durs mais il fut très intéressé par ce que Maria avait à lui dire. Maria ne voulait pas qu'il réagisse comme il allait le faire, elle trouvait juste qu'il sache la vérité.

- Bonjour Michael.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les amis de Liz ne sont pas bienvenue.

- Je ne suis plus son amie et j'aurais penser que tu voudrais savoir pourquoi elle t'a largué mais...

- Non attends, ça m'intéresse.

Maria lui raconta toute l'histoire, de A à Z mais au lieux de le monter contre Liz comme Maria le souhaitait, cet aveux le fit entrer dans une colère noire...contre Max.

Furieux, il trouva Max devant son casier et lui donna un coup de poing au visage qui l'envoya à terre.

- Alors on pense qu'on peut me piquer ma petite amie sans que je réagisse ?

N'ayant pas envie de se battre pour une fille qui ne l'aimait pas, Max décida de rester calme.

- Si elle m'a embrassé en secret pendant si longtemps c'est qu'elle devait aimer ça.

- Petit salaud.

Michael lui donna cette fois un coup dans le ventre. Une foule de curieux c'était déjà former autour d'eux et la rumeur que Liz et Max étaient sortis ensemble fit vite le tour de l'école. Liz était dans les toilettes quand elle entendit deux filles dire que Michael donnait une raclée à Max Evans devant les casiers. Elle sortit en vitesse et se rendit sur les lieux, Isabel y était déjà, tentant de calmer Michael. Les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser Liz passer. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit que Max saignait et elle s'interposa entre eux pour que ça cesse.

- Tire-toi Liz, si ce minable n'est pas capable de se défendre seul c'est son problème.

- Peut-être que lui il a assez de plomb dans la tête pour savoir que se battre n'est pas la solution.

Reportant toute son attention sur Max, elle l'aida à se relever et elle caressa l'ecchymose qui commençait à apparaître.

- Ça va Max ?

Ce dernier lui fit signe qu'oui et elle retourna à Michael.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Ce petit idiot t'a monté contre moi !

- Ça tu as bien su le faire seul.

Bouche-bée, Michael se retourna et partit, les curieux commencèrent alors à se disperser.

- Comme je suis désolée Max, je ne...

- Si tu n'avais pas dit à Michael que c'était à cause de lui que tu avais rompu, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Isabel. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

- Mais je ne...

- Vas-t'en, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Isabel aida Max à enlever le sang de son visage.

- Tu as un vilain bleu, tu vas devoir attendre qu'il disparaisse. Dire que Liz lui a dit, tout est de sa faute.

- Oui... probablement.

...

La torpeur dans laquelle Max était plongé effrayait Isabel. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si abattu. Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Il passait ses journées à penser à Liz et, bien qu'il disait la détester, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder et de la désirer autant qu'avant, peut-être même plus, ce qui n'aidait pas du tout. Ils s'évitaient mutuellement depuis trois semaines, trois semaines où Max avait découvert qu'il avait besoin d'elle, autant que de respirer. Pendant la bagarre, Liz avait caressé son ecchymose et la douleur c'était évanouie, il ne ressentait plus que la pression de la main de Liz sur sa joue. Il était obsédé par cette caresse, se demandant s'il y avait plus derrière elle que de l'inquiétude. Isabel lui avait dit que non mais il en était peu convaincu.

- Tu veux venir avec moi au club vidéo ?

Liz préférait tout comme lui aller au cinéma, il y avait donc peu de chance qu'elle y soit.

- D'accord.

Isabel essayait de remonter le moral de Max, enfin, il acceptait une de ses propositions. Ils se rendirent au club vidéo et cherchèrent un bon film.

- Qu'est- ce qu'on prend ? Le seigneur des anneaux ?

- Je l'ai vu avec Liz.

- Quoi ? Quand ?

Max lui jeta un regard qui en disait long. Lors d'une de leur sortie secrète évidemment.

- Alors peut-être Les enjôleuses ?

- Non ça aussi.

- Tu as vu Les enjôleuses avec Liz ?

- C'était chacun son tour de choisir et, pour ton information, j'ai adoré le film.

Tu étais tellement heureux d'être avec elle que même écouter Dumbo t'aurait fait plaisir pensa Isabel. Max avait une sainte horreur de Dumbo, il avait toujours eu peur de lui pendant son enfance et avait par la suite renier tout qui portait son nom. Comme si il l'avait entendu penser, Max ajouta.

- Oui Isabel, Dumbo, c'était génial. Liz pensait que c'était mauvais de détester un personnage de Disney alors elle me l'a fait écouter trois fois. J'avoue que la troisième fois, on n'a pas fait qu'écouter le film.

Isabel le regarda avec les yeux rond.

- Tu as penser tout haut.

...

Liz avait décidé d'aller au club vidéo pour ne pas tomber sur Max au cinéma. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que Max avait pu suivre le même résonnement. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle se cacha derrière les étalages. Bientôt et à son grand soulagement, Isabel et lui partirent. Liz choisi son film et se rendit au comptoir.

- Excusez-moi, le jeune homme qui était ici il y a quelques minutes m'a demandé de vous remettre ça.

Liz prit la feuille et la déplia. Il était écrit « Je t'ai vu Liz. »

...

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait aperçut dès qu'elle était entré, il l'avait vu se cacher et avait décider de lui écrire le petit mot pour qu'elle ne croit pas qu'il avait perdu la faculté de savoir si elle était près de lui. Il la _sentait_ approcher, il n'y pouvait rien. Il l'aimait encore, naturellement. Chaque matin, il regardait les seules photos qui attestaient qu'ils avaient été plus que des amis. Ces photos avaient été prises au centre commercial, Liz et lui y étaient allés en amis pour acheté le cadeau de fête de Maria et avaient décidé d'utiliser une machine à photos pour signer leur carte d'une façon originale. Après la première série de photos et ignorant qu'une autre se préparait, Liz l'avait embrassé. « Tu me manque trop, je craque » voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit et il avait pensé que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Il avait été stupide. Après et sans en parler à Liz, il avait glisser les images compromettantes dans sa poche et s'était promis de les brûler. À la place, il les avaient glisser sous son oreiller et, chaque fois qu'ils les voyait, ça lui remontait le moral. Bien sûr, ça, c'était _avant_. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces photos, il les avait encore et espérait chaque matin que les voir ne le ferait plus souffrir. Il écouta le film mais avait perdu toute envie de rire. Plus tard, il monta dormir et les rêves qu'il fit achevèrent de lui broyer le cœur. Dois-je vous faire un dessin ?

...

Liz marchait dans les couloirs quand le directeur l'arrêta.

- Mademoiselle Parker, pourriez-vous escortez le nouveau jusqu'à sa classe ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une offre mais plutôt un ordre déguisé.

- Avec plaisir.

Le nouveau en question était un grand brun à l'allure athlétique. Liz se força à lui sourire.

- Mathieu Stevens.

- Liz Parker, bienvenue dans notre lycée.

- Merci.

- Dans quel local as-tu cours ?

- Le t-16, biologie.

- Moi aussi, allez viens.

Mathieu venait d'Arizona et il était très sympathique. Liz aurait vite fait de s'en faire un ami si elle n'était pas si déprimée. Arrivés en cours, Liz s'assit à sa place, près d'Isabel. Mathieu, lui, ne repéra qu'une personne seule et se dirigea vers elle.

- Salut, je suis nouveau, je pourrais faire équipe avec toi ?

- Oui.

Mais Max se méfiait de ce gars là, il était entré avec Liz, peut-être qu'il lui plaisait.

- Tu as rencontré beaucoup de monde jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Non, juste cette fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Liz ?

- Oui, elle drôlement belle, je ferais n'importe quoi pour sortir avec une fille comme celle là mais elles sont sûrement toutes prises.

Le trouvant très sympathique et comprenant qu'il n'était pas une menace, Max lui expliqua que Liz avait rompu avec son petit ami quelques semaines auparavant. Il lui traça ensuite un portrait général du rang social qu'occupait chaque élève de la classe.

- Et la bouclée dans le coin c'est Tess Harding, une vrai chipie.

- Et toi ?

- Je ne fait pas parti des populaires mais ils me laissent généralement tranquille.

- Tu as une petite amie ?

- Non.

- C'est qui la blonde derrière toi ?

- Maria Deluca.

- Elle est libre ?

Décidément, ce gars là allait lui poser la question à chaque fois.

- Oui, depuis quelques temps.

- Je me demande qui est l'idiot qui l'a laisser tomber.

- Moi, je suis cet idiot.

- Pourquoi tu l'a laisser tomber ?

- J'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

Le regard de Max glissa vers Liz.

- Ah d'accord. Et La blonde près de Liz, Isabel, est-ce qu'elle est libre elle aussi ? Je crois que j'aimerais tenter ma chance.

- Oui, elle est libre.

Max avait parlé d'un ton agacé. Mathieu se fit de fausses idées.

- Désolé vieux, je ne savais pas qu'elle t'intéressait.

- Isabel est ma sœur.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ma jumelle.

- Ça t'ennuierais que je...

- Non, non.

Tout valait mieux qu'il sorte avec Liz.

...

Max et Mathieu devinrent de très bons amis dans les semaines suivantes et toute l'école appelait maintenant Mathieu Matt. Matt et Max étaient donc en train de jouer en réseau sur les deux ordinateurs des Stevens.

- De qui étais-tu tomber amoureux ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour qui tu as laissez tomber Maria ?

Il a de la mémoire, pensa Max, beaucoup trop à mon goût.

- Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te raconter cette histoire.

- Max, comment veux-tu qu'on reste amis si tu ne me le dit pas, si tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

N'y tenant plus, Max raconta toute l'histoire.

- Wow, si c'était un autre qui m'avait raconté ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Max vit sur l'écran que Matt, si absorbé par son histoire, avait réduit ses défenses et qu'il ne lui restait plus grand chances.

- Je t'ai battu !

...

Les choses se seraient peut-être améliorées, le temps guérit souvent les maux seulement, dans la période cruciale où ils ne devaient surtout pas se voir pour éviter de replonger, la malchance s'abattit sur eux.

- Parker, vous ferez équipe avec Evans.

Liz regarda Isabel en souriant car leur relation prenait du mieux depuis quelques temps. Le professeur, qui avait vu cet échange, La reprit tout de suite.

- J'entend Max Evans, vous et mademoiselle Evans passez suffisamment de temps ensemble en dehors des heures de cour.

Un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine de Max et Liz. Non, pensèrent-ils en chœur.

- Deluca avec Stevens, Winters avec Watson, Evans avec Roberts...

- Je vous donne le reste du cours et vous rappelle que le travail doit être remis le 23.

Liz, nerveuse, s'approcha de Max.

- Alors.

- Alors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait.

- On pourrait aller à la bibliothèque ce soir mais je peux le faire seul si tu préfère.

- Non, on fait comme tu dis.

- Comme tu veux.

Un silence gêné s'installa, chacun étant pressé de détourner ses yeux vers quelque chose qui le faisait moins souffrir. Liz se força à sourire.

- Sur quel ville voudrais-tu travailler ?

- Je ne sais pas, pense-y et on en reparlera à la bibliothèque.

- À tout à l'heure alors.

- Oui.

La sonnerie retentit et Liz se dirigea vers son casier en songeant que la tension qui régnait entre eux était, bien que justifiée, triste. Avant, ils recherchaient en tout le contact de l'autre alors que maintenant, ils ne pouvaient même plus se regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Il m'aime encore, après tout ce que je lui ai fait, il m'aime encore. À cette pensée, le moral de Liz toucha le fond. Et je l'aime aussi, j'ai essayé de lutter contre ça mais rien y fait. Cette pensée vint d'elle même expliquant pourquoi Max lui manquait chaque jour davantage. Elle l'avait nié mais il y avait des signes qui ne trompait pas. Le reste de la journée, Liz s'adonna à des rêveries douces-amères, repassant au peigne fin tout les moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble mais bientôt il fut l'heure de quitter l'école, de souper et ensuite de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Pour l'occasion, sachant que des milliers d'élèves viendraient chercher des références, celle-ci avait emménagé un coin où les étudiants pourraient parler sans déranger les lecteurs. Max salua Liz et remarqua que son t-shirt, qui s'arrêtait au dessus du nombril lui faisait, comme tout ce qu'elle portait, vraiment bien.

- Sur quelle ville allons-nous travailler ?

Ils devaient retracer l'histoire d'une ville jusqu'à son apparition et raconter son histoire pour ensuite la présenter devant les autres élèves.

- Le professeur m'a suggéré Venise.

- D'accord et peut-être que l'on comprendra pourquoi il y a tant d'inondations là-bas. Après, tout il n'y a pas de raison.

- Idiot.

- Quoi ?

Max la faisait marcher. Ils se sourirent, la complicité entre eux était toujours très forte, vestige d'une époque maintenant révolue où ils avaient été si bien ensemble.

- Ils faut d'abord écrire tout ce que l'on sait sur cette ville.

- Venise est un gigantesque désert aride...

- Là je t'arrête tout de suite, sois sérieux Max.

- D'accord.

Ils rédigèrent rapidement l'introduction et réalisèrent qu'il en connaissaient très peu sur cette ville. Ils se levèrent et allèrent à l'information.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Rémi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Où est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver de l'information sur Venise ?

- Ah, Venise, la ville de l'amour et du romantisme, parfaite pour deux amoureux comme vous.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble !

- Ah non ? Étrange.

- Pourquoi étrange.

- Parce que mon instinct ne m'avait jamais trompé. Quoiqu'il en soit, pour Venise, c'est la troisième rangée à droite.

- Merci.

Mal à l'aise, Max et Liz se dirigèrent vers les étalages, ramenèrent le plus de livres possibles et les épluchèrent un par un.

- Je crois qu'on est prêt à rédiger.

Liz se pencha pour écrire et une mèche de ses épais cheveux noirs tomba sur la page blanche. Max avança sa main et la lui remit derrière son oreille. Ils se regardèrent, chacun se souvenant de la première fois où Max avait fait ce même geste.

- Liz, on pourrait reprendre à zéro toi et moi.

- Max, quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que tout est fini entre nous ?

- Mais...on n'a pas eu de chance, si on réessayait, juste pour voir.

- Arrête Max, c'est fini, **fini**. Je trouve que nous avons assez travaillé pour ce soir. Allons-y !

- Comme tu veux.

Ils se levèrent et empruntèrent les livres appropriés. Aucun des deux ne vit Rémi glisser une enveloppe dans la pile de Liz.

Ils sortaient de la bibliothèque quand ils aperçurent Isabel marchant avec Mathieu de l'autre côté de la rue. Un seul regard suffit pour que Max et Liz se mettent d'accord pour la suivre, leur curiosité naturelle trop vive pour restée ainsi privés de réponses. Il restèrent à bonne distance du « couple » et marchèrent sur plusieurs centaines de mètres quand Isabel s'arrêta. Liz comprit avant Max qu'elle allait se retourner, elle lui saisit le bras et le poussa vers un espace très restreint entre deux immeubles. La noirceur allait les dissimuler aux yeux d'Isabel mais tout deux étaient très conscient du corps de l'autre près du sien. Très nerveux parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'Isabel les voit mais surtout parce qu'ils se demandaient s'il allait se passer quelque chose, ils la regardèrent passer devant eux.

Max réalisa qu'il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Liz pendant qu'ils regardait Isabel partir, une vieille habitude dont il ne c'était pas défait et qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Pour la première fois depuis presque un mois, Max se sentait à nouveau vivre. Liz s'en aperçut elle aussi et le regarda dans les yeux. Les yeux de Max était le miroir de sa propre souffrance, la souffrance qu'elle avait d'être séparée de lui. Doucement, comme si un mouvement trop brusque l'aurait fait fuir, Max fit glisser ses mains et entoura sa taille tout en la rapprochant de lui. Ils se fixaient toujours et Max, se pencha lentement vers elle. Il va m'embrasser pensa Liz, paniquée. Pourtant elle ferma les yeux, attendant avec impatience que Max le fasse. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent mais Isabel passa à nouveau devant leur cachette et ils se séparèrent. Liz voulut sortir mais il la retint. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux et elle eu du mal à se ressaisir, à ne pas se laisser aller dans ses bras.

- Non Max, il ne faut pas !

Ils sortirent chacun leur tour et il paru agacé.

- Bravo, t'as faillit m'avoir.

- De quoi parle-tu ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me laisser faire.

- Mais si.

- Non, tu joues avec moi depuis le début et tu y prends plaisir.

- Non.

- Est-ce que tu m'aime alors ?

Liz resta silencieuse.

Très énervé, Max la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Liz resta complètement immobile, surprise qu'il est osez faire une chose pareille.

- J'en ai assez de cette situation Liz, je l'ai vu, j'ai vu cette détresse dans tes yeux, tu souffre autant que moi. Maintenant, regarde-moi et ose me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Max vit une larme couler sur la joue de Liz et pensa qu'il lui avait fait très peur. Son propre comportement lui fit peur, comment avait-il osé, il n'avait jamais eu un comportement agressif, surtout pas avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Rouge de honte, il s'excusa mais il était toujours aussi furieux.

- Désolé Liz, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je...tu vas bien ?

Liz hocha la tête.

- Je crois que nous devrions diviser le travail en deux et terminer chacun de notre côté, ça vaudrait mieux.

Mal à l'aise, il partit. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se demanda ce que Liz aurait dit. J'en ai assez de cette fille, elle a plein contrôle sur moi, je ne me reconnais plus, je **dois **me ressaisir.

...

Liz n'avait pas eu peur de Max, elle pleurait parce que, ce jour là, elle avait comprit qu'elle l'aimait, réellement et devoir le repousser lui fendait le cœur comme si elle même se faisait repoussée. Elle ressentait la douleur de Max jusque dans sa chair et ça lui faisait mal. Elle n'était même plus sûre de ses raisons, elle se dit alors que si il y a deux jours elle était encore convaincu que s'éloigner de Max était la bonne décision, elle devait si tenir puisqu'elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir. Elle s'était fabriquée une carapace qui bloquait ses véritables sentiments. Elle posa les livres sur la commode et s'assit. Personne ne vit l'enveloppe glisser et tomber sous le lit.

L'exposé arrivait à grands pas et même s'ils avaient faits la rédaction chacun de leur côté, il faudrait bien qu'ils s'entendent sur la manière de procéder pendant l'exposé. Liz alla donc en parler à Max mais il fut froid et distant. Elle déclara qu'ils n'avaient qu'à présenter leur partie du travail. Max fut d'accord et Liz en fut déçue, elle aurait préféré le voir, lui parler mais il lui en voulait toujours pour l'autre soir. Elle s'interrogea s'il aurait mieux valu qu'ils s'embrassent et qu'elles en auraient été les répercussions. L'aurais-je encore repoussé après ça ? Liz se le demandait.

...

- Mon vieux, ton ex ne me rend pas les choses faciles, elle me déteste tellement que je ne peux même pas lui donner mon avis sans qu'elle me regarde méchamment.

- Tu es mon ami, c'est pour ça qu'elle te déteste à ce point là.

- Toi, ça va bien avec Liz ? Crois-tu que vous pourriez vous remettre ensemble ?

- Non, je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à elle.

- C'est pour ça que tu la regarde depuis plus d'une heure ?

- Quoi ?

- On me la fait pas à moi Max, tu regardes Liz depuis le moment où elle s'est assise. Tu es obnubilé par cette fille, assume-le.

- Non, je ne **_la_** regardais pas.

- Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

- Dites-donc, Votre Majesté, que faisiez-vous avec ma sœur vendredi dernier ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- _**Elle** _et moi on sortait de la bibliothèque quand on t'as vu avec Isabel.

- Elle, la, tu ne l'appelle même plus par son nom. Liz.

- Ne change pas de sujet.

- Liz, Liz, Liz.

- Arrête tu veux !

- Calme-toi.

- Je **suis** calme.

- Liz.

- Ferme-la !

- Alors tu vas me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Parfaitement !

- Et si elle te prenait dans ses bras ?

- Je la repousserais.

- Et si elle t'embrassait ?

- Je lui dirais que je ne l'aime pas et je tournerais le dos.

- Dans tes rêves !

- Oh ça va !

Mathieu adorait mettre Max dans cet état la. Il savait tout comme Max que ces disputes ne menait à rien mais il aimait le confronter à la dure réalité que celui-ci s'efforçait de nier. Lui, repousser la parfaite et merveilleuse Liz, quelle blague !

D'un autre côté, il s'en voulait d'avoir parlé d'elle, il voyait bien et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, que Max était triste. Il le cachait sous de la rancune et de la colère mais il était triste, encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Il aurait tout donné pour être présent dès le début de cette histoire, pour mieux saisir les circonstances, les situations, le contexte quoi. Cette fille à l'air si sympathique ne pouvait pas avoir manipulé ses deux meilleurs amis dans le seul but de les faire souffrir, non, c'était trop, Mathieu ne pouvait le croire. Peut-être qu'à cet instant et même si Liz l'ignorait, Mathieu était son seul allié.

...

Les choses allèrent de mal en pis, les mois passaient, le monde entier se refermait sur Liz, Isabel avait monté toutes les filles du lycée contre elle, Max lui jetait sans cesse des regards de haine et Maria ne semblait pas plus disposée à lui pardonner. Liz décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle alla frapper à sa porte.

- Maria ?

- C'est toi Liz ?

Maria était heureuse de la voir si abattue, elle vivait la même chose qu'elle, la même peine qu'elle lui avait fait subir, encore aujourd'hui, plusieurs mois après, Maria avait mal, plus que jamais dans sa vie. Elle était devenue amère, elle avait de nouvelles amies mais le seul point qu'elle avait en commun avec elles était de détester Liz Parker. Quant à Isabel, Maria aurait bien voulu reprendre contact mais cela aurait voulu dire faire face à Max et elle s'en sentait incapable.

- Oui, je voulais te demander, on pourrait sortir, toi et moi, comme avant, une petite soirée entre fille.

- Non !

- Mais...mais, tu m'avais dit que tu me pardonnerais si...

- Je t'ai menti, Liz, tu m'a pris le seul petit ami que j'ai jamais eu, tu m'a menti pendant des mois, encouragée à poursuivre notre relation, tu m'a même dit qu'il m'aimait. Je me demande comment tu peux encore te regarder dans une glace.

Liz avait les larmes aux yeux, Maria avait raison. Elle avait abusé, trahis ses liens avec Maria, jamais celle-ci ne pourrait lui pardonner et même si elle le faisait, ces liens seraient brisés à jamais. Maria ferma la porte et Liz se mit à pleurer. Elle avait tout perdu, en voulant sauver l'amitié qui la liait à Maria, elle avait perdu la seule personne qui aurait tout fait pour elle, si elle avait été prête à trahir Maria pour lui, pourquoi lui avait-elle briser le cœur de la pire manière qui soit possible. Comme avec Maria, elle avait tout gâcher. Comme en transe, elle retourna chez elle. Liz sortit de la voiture et regarda la maison voisine. Ils étaient tous présents, les trois voitures étaient là. Elle devait s'excuser, leur dire à tous les deux combien elle était désolée. Elle sonna et Isabel ouvrit la porte, puis, réalisant que c'était elle, voulu la refermer.

- Attend Isabel, je...je voudrais parler à Max...je...je voudrais m'excuser.

- Max en a assez de toi, il me l'a dit, il te déteste, il n'a pas envie de te voir alors retourne chez toi et laisse-nous en paix.

Liz entendit alors quelqu'un descendre l'escalier.

- Izzy, est-ce que c'est la pizza ?

Le regard de Liz croisa celui de Max et lorsqu'il la vit, son visage se referma et il continua son chemin.

- Tu vois, aucun de nous n'a envie de te parler.

Sur ce, Isabel lui claqua la porte au nez.

...

Liz était sur son lit et faisait ses devoirs en tentant de réprimer le flot de larmes qui menaçait de jaillir à tout instant. Elle échappa son crayon et il glissa sous le lit. Elle se pencha pour le récupérer tout en grommelant et ramena une sorte de lettre qui paraissait fermée. Intriguée, elle se redressa et l'ouvrit.

Chère inconnue, je sais que vous m'en voudrez beaucoup pour cette lettre et que ce dont il est question ne me regarde absolument pas. Oui, je ne connaît pas toute l'histoire mais comme je vous l'ai dit, mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. J'ignore pourquoi vous refusez l'amour de ce jeune homme, je sais seulement que parfois, on repousse ceux que l'on aime le plus par peur de souffrir ou de faire souffrir les autres. Quelles que soient les raisons qui vous habitent, remettez-les en cause car il vous adore et vous le savez. Pourtant, il se peut que si vous attendez trop longtemps, les réconciliations soient impossibles. Vous l'aimez et peut-être que si vous le lui dites maintenant, il oubliera ce que vous avez dit ou fait. Surtout, ne croyez pas qu'il est trop tard car, pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas et vous le savez. Si vous décidez de ne pas suivre mon conseil, dite-lui au moins pourquoi vous ne voulez plus de lui, ce garçon vous aime, il a le droit de savoir. J'espère que vous ne porterez pas de plaintes. Rémi le bibliothécaire.

Liz pleurait, tout ce que cet homme avait dit était vrai. Si seulement elle avait trouvé cette lettre plus tôt, il était trop tard maintenant. Soudain, la première idée qu'elle avait eu lui revint en mémoire...je **DOIS **m'excuser. Il était minuit et Liz se voyait mal cogner à la porte à cette heure. Pourtant, elle devait le faire maintenant, avant qu'elle ait la frousse et décide de ne pas le faire. Elle pensait que Max était toujours debout aussi grimpa-t-elle les barreaux sous sa fenêtre. Arrivée en haut, elle poussa doucement les battants et s'introduisit dans la chambre. Celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre : Max dormait. Liz retira son manteau et le laissa tomber par terre. Pourquoi il dormait, était-ce Dieu qui avait décidé que tout irait mal pour elle ? Tant pis, il dormait mais elle pouvait le réveiller. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté du lit mais n'eût pas le courage de le réveiller. Non, elle allait attendre, il allait finir par se réveiller. Elle s'allongea, oui, elle allait attendre...attendre...une demi-heure plus tard, le sommeil eût raison d'elle.

...

Max se réveilla en sursaut, quel cauchemar horrible. Sitôt réveillé, il eu conscience d'une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Isabel qui voulait lui jouer un tour mais ce n'était pas Isabel, c'était Liz. Max sursauta et se redressa, mais qu'est-ce que Liz faisait là. Je rêve, pensa-t-il mais il aperçut le manteau de la jeune fille par terre et il comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas, jamais un détail aussi futile ne pourrait être présent dans un rêve. Pourtant, la trouver étendue près de lui en pleine nuit était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Max s'attendait, passant même après l'hypothèse des petits hommes verts. Il la secoua un peu, il exigeait des explications et la réveilla. Aussitôt lucide, elle se mit à sangloter, réaction plutôt inattendue. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il y lut une grande détresse, aussi il ne la chassa pas.

Liz pleurait et l'histoire qu'elle tentait de raconter était incompréhensible. Bien qu'il avait crut la détester, il c'était mentit à lui même, il l'avait tant aimée qu'il lui était impossible de la détester. Bien sûr, il lui en voulait toujours mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être remise à sa place maintenant. Elle était allongée près de lui et pleurait à chaude larmes. Ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir comme ça, si vulnérable, si fragile et il fût très heureux qu'elle soit venue le voir. Resté seule l'aurait anéantie. Liz l'avait blesser, cruellement, mais l'amour qu'il lui portait avait jadis su effacé toute trace de rancune. Serait-ce le cas une fois encore ? Il ne croyait pas qu'elle avait envie d'être plus pour lui qu'une amie, elle venait probablement vers lui parce qu'il était le plus près ; aussi il décida d'agir en ami. Liz eu un autre sanglot. Ne pouvant résister, Max fit ce que son instinct lui commandait, il la pris dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était la seule personne qui lui restait au monde et pleura toute les larmes de son corps. À chaque fois que le corps de Liz le frôlait, la peau de Max s'embrasait lui rappelant douloureusement qu'il avait jadis été plus qu'un ami pour la parfaite créature réfugiée contre lui. Elle c'est joué de moi se rappela-t-il, j'ai crut qu'elle m'aimait mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me le dire. Quand je disais « je t'aime », elle m'embrassait, évitant de répondre qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Je ne dois pas oublier tout ce qu'elle m'a fait parce que je l'aime pensa-t-il.

Il fut patient, il attendit que Liz soit prête à parler. Ils demeurèrent une bonne demi-heure enlacés « en ami », demi-heure où il tenta de la consoler. Soudain, Liz se retourna et lui sourit timidement. Il lui rendit son sourire et essuya une larme sur sa joue. Liz rapprocha son visage de celui de son compagnon et Max se demanda ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quand une langue s'introduisit délicatement dans sa bouche et que de douces lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes. Liz l'embrassait, il' n'imaginait rien. Une exquise sensation d'ivresse tenta de s'emparer de ses sens, il **devait** répondre à cette douce caresse mais son esprit n'était pas d'accord. Il s'écarta de Liz, rompant le contact de leur corps. Son cœur lui criait de la laisser continuer, c'était si agréable mais sa logique disait qu'il avait déjà assez souffert à cause de cette fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Tu n'as pas le droit...tu t'es joué de moi. Je t'aimais et toi, tu faisait semblant, tu m'as...

Liz se rapprocha et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais il la repoussa et se leva.

- Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu ne peux pas t'amener ici en pleine nuit et me donner de l'espoir. Tu t'es servie des sentiments que j'ai pour toi. J'essais de t'oublier depuis des semaines, ne gâche pas mon travail. Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir moi, **pourquoi** ?

- Parce que je t'aime !

Max allait répliquer quand il comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il était pétrifié et se demandait à quel moment il allait se réveiller. Liz se leva, s'approcha de lui , l'étreignit et lui caressa la nuque.

- Je t'aime Max.

Cette fois, Max avait saisi mais il n'était pas convaincu. Allait-elle encore se dérober au dernier moment ? Il se pencha lentement, lui donna un rapide baiser et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours là. Aucun mot ne peut décrire ce qu'il éprouva à ce moment là. C'était comme...une explosion, une délivrance de tous les moments où il n'avait pu la toucher, la câliner bien qu'il en avait envie. Elle l'aimait, enfin, elle était toute à lui. Il avait oublier que c'était si merveilleux de la serrer contre lui et il l'embrassa jusqu'à lui couper le souffle. Jamais plus il ne la laisserait partir.

Il lui avait pardonné, il l'aimait, Isabel lui avait mentit. Une vague de chaleur monta en elle alors qu'il l'embrassait et elle se jura que sa bêtise ne les séparerait plus jamais.

Max s'arrêta et la contempla.

- Tu es tellement belle.

- Même avec les cheveux en pagaille et les yeux rougis ?

- Oui.

- Je vais devoir retourner chez moi Max.

- Oh non, tu reste là, là où je peux te voir.

- Désolé mais je doit être dans mon lit quand ma mère viendra me réveiller dans une heure.

Max lui donna un baiser de bonne nuit.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Jamais mots n'avaient parus plus doux à l'oreille de Max.

...

Liz était en cours et il était bientôt l'heure de dîner. Elle n'avait pas encore vu Max puisqu'elle n'avait pas de cours avec lui aujourd'hui et attendait le dîner avec impatiente. Isabel, Maria et Michael, assis derrière elle, voyaient bien qu'elle rayonnait. Elle n'était pas la Liz qu'ils observaient ces derniers jours et ils se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changé. Isabel se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec Max qui c'était lui aussi réveillé de très bonne humeur. C'était le premier jour où Max ne déprimait pas depuis que Liz l'avait plaqué. La sonnerie retentit et Liz se rendit à la cafétéria. Une fois en possession de son plateau, elle observa la salle. Elle dînait habituellement à la table d'Isabel et celle-ci l'observait, sachant qu'elle n'oserait pas venir vers elle. Liz repéra vite Max et Mathieu et se dirigea vers eux, elle avait décidé de ne plus se soucier de ce que Isabel ou Maria pouvait penser.

Liz était encore en apparence la fille la plus populaire du lycée, aussi, dès qu'elle les dépassa, les étudiants populaires se demandèrent où elle allait s'asseoir. À leur grande surprise, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Max Evans, à qui elle ne parlait plus depuis plusieurs semaines. À la cafétéria, les hypothèses allaient bons train.

- Elle veut se faire pardonner.

- Elle est folle.

- Elle prépare quelque chose.

Les pensées étaient toutes semblables.

« Je lui avait pourtant dit de ne plus s'approcher de mon frère. »

« Quand se sont-ils réconciliés, j'avait pourtant tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. »

« Elle ne va qu'en même pas sortir avec ce minable. »

« Max n'a même pas l'air surpris et je suis là devant lui la bouche ouverte... »

Isabel, croyant que Liz allait encore donner de l'espoir à Max pour ensuite le lui retirer, se dirigea vers eux.

( La scène suivante comprenant beaucoup de dialogue, la première lettre du nom de la personne qui parle sera indiqué.)

I- Éloigne-toi de lui Liz !

M- Isabel, non, attends.

I- Max, tu ne comprend pas qu'elle va encore t'embobiner pour ensuite te laisser tomber.

M- Cette fois c'est différent.

I- Moi j'en doute.

L- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Isabel, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de s'approcher de moi.

I- Petite...

M- Isabel, Liz est...

I- Max, tu n'est plus lucide quand il s'agit de Liz, elle...

Mt- Isabel, laisse les parler au moins.

I- Toi, te mêle pas de ça !

Mt- Pourquoi je ne me mêlerais pas de ça, Max est mon ami.

I- Alors protège-le de cette fille. Elle ne fait que le faire souffrir depuis le début. Tout ce qui nous arrive est de sa faute.

L- Arrêter au peu avec vos querelles d'amoureux.

I et Mt- Nous ne ressentons rien l'un pour l'autre !

I- Vas t'en loin de mon frère Liz !

Mt- Non !

I- Si !

L- **Arrêter** !

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

L- Isabel, tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire de rester loin de Max, Mathieu, cesse d'afficher ce regard de victoire.

I- Max, elle joue avec toi comme un chat avec une souris. Elle t'a fait passer plusieurs mois d'enfer, pourquoi tu lui pardonnerais ?

L- Parce qu'il m'aime.

I- Après tout ce temps, tu es folle. Tu ne l'aime pas et lui non plus.

M- ...

I- Max, laisse-moi faire !

M -...

Mt et L- Max, ne l'écoute pas.

Max, qui en avait assez que personne ne s'occupe de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, prit le visage de Liz dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

M- Je me fout de ce que vous pouvez bien penser, je l'aime.

Tout le monde s'assit.

(Fin des noms)

- Je t'aimais aussi.

- Pourquoi tu l'as laisser alors ?

- Maria m'avait dit qu'elle pourrait me pardonner si je ne voyais plus Max et je me sentais tellement coupable que j'ai accepter. J'ai eu tord.

- Moi aussi, je suis désolée Liz.

- Il est vrai que tout indiquait que je jouait avec ses sentiments, je comprends que tu ais voulu le protéger.

Liz et Isabel s'enlacèrent un long moment.

- Pas trop, je vais être jaloux.

En disant ses mots, Max ceintura la taille de Liz et l'amena près de lui.

...

Liz savait qu'il lui restait des choses à faire avant de profiter de son bonheur. Elle écrivit deux lettres, une à Maria, une dans laquelle elle racontait toute l'histoire et ou elle ne tentait pas de se faire pardonner mais bien d'éclaircir le fait qu'elle aimait vraiment Max et qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait toute cette peine par méchanceté. La deuxième lettre fut très courte, elle disait seulement : Merci de m'avoir sauvée, moi, une inconnue.

Fin

( Toute fin est en soit un commencement )

80


End file.
